


Unnecessary feelings

by Rintyz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Character is a child pornographer, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid!Tord, Kids can’t consent to sex, M/M, Romanticization, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, adult!Tom, guessing It’s rape/non-con, more tags will be added with new chapters, school bullying, Русский язык :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rintyz/pseuds/Rintyz
Summary: Thomas Miller was a regular art school student until they kicked him out for non-payment of educational debts. He’s not the kind of guy who saves money for a long time, so he decided to make It quickly,illegally.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 58





	1. Unusual victim

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly suggest go back to the "EXTREMELY UNDERAGE"  
> In this work Tord is only 11 y.o
> 
> Translation from rus language (original belongs to me)
> 
> Eng isn't my native, I accept corrections
> 
> I'll delete any comments with an attempt to appeal to my morality  
> If you prefer to ignore tags and notes, everything is under your responsibility

Thomas Miller was just a regular art school student. That was until they kicked him out for not paying his education debts. He currently lives in a small apartment in the Ealing district in London, selling children’s porn.

Yeah, there is no mistake. Tom is the “stranger” that adults warn their children “don’t trust”. But children are naive and disobey their parents. Otherwise, the British would never fit into this business.

What does his job look like? Tom searches for a future victim of social media, sitting in different groups of typical schoolchildren’s interests, and as soon as one of the kids begins to respond, he links in a direct message.

That is what happened today. Miller woke up with a hangover, looked at the calendar, and realized that the rent was coming up and started to “work”.

This time he found a boy in one of the anime groups. The kid introduced himself as Tord Jensen, originally from Oslo. One thing led to another, and now they are in contact.

\- What anime did you watch? - The child asked, causing the British man to sigh, and after a short search, with writing out some of the most popular titles, replied, - Wow! Me too. I like sister with the blue hair from the last one, and who do you like? - Tom never thought he would spend half a day studying this kind of crap, but what you would not do to gain the trust of a child.

The boy is clearly delighted that he has found a friend who shares his hobbies, as his peers “don’t understand.” They moved from hobbies to personal subjects. Talking about the family. Thomas had a purely professional interest to ensure that if he was declassified, the victim’s parents would not take the abuse seriously.

\- My dad’s away all the time, and my mom... she’s too busy with my little brother. Sometimes I think they don’t need me at all... - Of course, this does not mean indifference to the son, but it is possible to conclude that the parents do not have much time for the eldest child.

The day passed unnoticed, and it was already dark outside the window when Tom was interrupted by the roar in his stomach.

Wishing a “good night” to the companion, the British man went to the kitchen and after making some quick dinner, went to bed.

Several days have passed since then.

Routine, alternating rare exits from home and trying to find a _normal_ job, but this kid... For some reason, Tom was overly attracted to him. From now on, he was not just a regular victim, he was a good conversationalist. Miller really enjoyed their conversations until one day:

\- I wanna see a new movie so bad! But I’m not allowed in. It’s an R-rated, and I can’t go without my parents, but my parents won’t take me! They said I’d get scared and I’d start having insomnia... - The child lured Thomas on a hike.

\- Do you want me to take you to this movie? All we have to do is write a receipt that says I’m your legal representative. - If the meeting is successful, the next stage will be “invite the model to the studio”.

Along with the chatting in a private dialogue, Tom sent a message to the forum. Soon he will have exclusive photographs of a Norwegian boy of eleven years old and, surprisingly, a sufficient number of interested people have responded. Someone even asked for a role play with the kid. Well, do not get ahead of yourself.

Back to the dialogue, - Really?! Thank you very much! Let’s meet on Saturday, it’s my day off from school, we can do anything freely. - Judging by the activity at the forum, Thomas will not only cover his rent, but will also be able to slowly save money in order to be able to afford returning to university.

\- How are you going to explain your disappearance? - Another little detail to cover it up.

\- I’ll say I’m going to visit a classmate. Don’t worry, my parents have no idea I don’t have any friends at school. - Even though the British have long been in this business, God, he hated himself. One could try to justify his activities as a scourge of modern society, and if parents like Tord’s had been more attentive to their child, none of this would have happened. But it is only self-deception. In a way, Tom does not even mind if the police catch him one day. Back in time, as a student, he would wish death to such bastards, because not only is it illegal, but all these “games” are inflicting indelible trauma. The kid will always remember how he was abused beyond personal boundaries and used his body for illegal money.

It would not be surprising if Miller’s actions add numbers to the statistics of suicides or outbreaks of mental illness among the younger generation.

With these thoughts, the British man went to sleep.

Two more long days and finally Saturday arrived.

For obvious reasons, it was a special day for Tom. He should make a good impression on the child, or he will never get what he wants.

So, dressed up, Thomas set out for the rendezvous point.

The kid described himself as “the guy with the caramel horns, you’ll notice me right away,” what did he mean? Anyway, finding an eleven-year-old boy in a bunch of adults should not be that hard. When Tom walked up to the bar to buy popcorn for his young companion, when someone pulled on his jacket.

\- T-Thomas? - A timid voice came from somewhere on the side, and when the British man turned around, he saw an incredibly sweet, little child.

Like a boy of his age, he was not tall, but a bit thin. It seems the parents were deliberately buying things larger to hide this flaw, but under the fabric of the shirt, it was still possible to see his ribs, and the massive pants looked kind of stupid on the skinny legs.

Also, looking at the hair, Tom smiled and could not help but snicker, which immediately caused the boy displeasure.

\- W-what are you laughing at?! – The kid questioned, crossed his arms on his chest.

\- Never mind. You have an interesting hairstyle. Are you cosplaying some anime hero? - Miller completely turned to the boy, patting the seat next to him, inviting to sit and join in the snack selection before the film.

\- Not at all. I just have…a hair problem, these two strands sticking out, whatever I do. - The kid looked at the menu card, - Wow, it’s all so expensive, I don’t think I can afford it. - Jens sighed, but Thomas anticipated it.

\- You don’t have to pay. I’ll buy whatever you want. Consider it a celebration of our acquaintance. - The boy was shy, so he only asked for one milkshake, but the British man ordered a bucket of berry popcorn, which the kid looked at the whole time they were sitting in the bar, causing a lot of excitement in the child’s eyes.

Tom left a receipt at the box office, paid for the tickets and went with his young companion to the cinema hall.

Even though he did not like everything about this meeting, from getting up at eleven o'clock in the morning to the fact that they are going to some lame horror movie…this kid. Tord snuggled up to the man’s right side, hiding his head under the adult’s arm. Big hand wrapped around miniature waist. The boy watched with interest on the screen, sometimes pushing harder into Thomas's body.

\- Hey, you’re gonna miss the best part. - Miller put the popcorn aside and picked up the kid, sat him down on his lap, and stuffed his face into that soft hair.

\- But I liked watching from there! - The Norwegian shuddered when he felt another hand on his stomach. Tom twisted the shirt and put his hands under the child’s clothes.

And no matter how much he dislikes his “work”, no matter how much he resents himself for what he earns, it seems he is a complete pedophile. The only difference was that he has never been so enthusiastic about dealing with a future victim.

Kissing his bare neck, he heard a timid moan and felt a nasty excitement. But he should have kept it together. He did not want to scare the kid with sudden intimacy on the "first date", so he rushed to tickle.

\- Thomas, that’s not fair! - The child trying to take off his annoying hands and lean back on the man, took his new “friend” with a threatening look, - When we get to your house, I'll give you a good whooping! - Which pleasantly surprised Tom. No victim has ever rushed into his hideout.

\- What? You wanna come over? - The adult asked, smiling, gently rubbing Jens' thighs.

\- Y-yes! But only to give revenge. - The boy laughed back at the movie.

The ending was extremely - Sucks! I thought she’d survive, but how could they kill all the characters?! Thomas, I …! - The British man was waiting in the lobby for his companion to come outside together, - Thanks for coming with me. I wish we could take a walk, but I’m already waiting at home. – The child checked his phone, looking sadly at the missed calls from his mom.

\- It’s okay, I’ll see you when you get free again. - Tom calmed him down by holding the kid’s hand.

\- And don’t try to disappear! I imagine what these “online friends” do! Just so you know, I’d be incredibly sad if you left me. - The Norwegian did not stop to amaze.

\- No, of course not. I’m won’t leave you. - The little hands squeezed the British man’s waist, - Run, your bus is on its way. - Miller patted Jens on the back, watching the boy take another quick look at him and disappear behind the tinted doors of the bus.

A couple of minutes later, his train arrived. It seems that this day changed a lot in the life of a former student. From now on, he wanted to do “business” not only for money, but also for personal interest.

Things are getting better.

**Глава** **первая** **:** **Нетипичная** **жертва**

Перед нами Томас Миллер – бывший студент-фотограф, которого отчислили за неуплату долгов по учебе. Сейчас он ютится в небольшой квартирке района Илинг (Лондон), зарабатывая на жизнь продажей детского порно.

Да-да, вам не показалось. Том тот самый “дядя”, о котором предупреждают “не стоит доверять незнакомцам”. Но дети на то и дети. Никогда не слушаются взрослых. Иначе британец так и не смог бы вклиниться в этот бизнес.

Как же выглядит его работа? Том выискивает будущую жертву в социальных сетях, активничая в разных группах по типичным интересам школьников, и, как только кто-то из детей начинает отвечать, завязывает диалог в личных сообщениях.

Так произошло и сегодня. Проснувшись с похмелья, Миллер взглянул на календарь и, поняв, что близится уплата счетов, принялся за “работу”. 

На сей раз ему попался мальчик из одной аниме группы. Он представился как Торд Йенсен, родом из Осло. Слово за слово и вот они уже в приватном диалоге.

\- Какое аниме вы смотрели? – Спросил ребёнок, вызвав у британца страдальческий вздох и после короткого забега по интернету с выписыванием одних из самых популярных тайтлов, ответил, – ого! Я тоже. Мне особенно нравится сестричка с голубыми волосами из последнего мультика, а кто нравится вам? – Том и не думал тратить полдня на изучение подобной чуши, но что не сделаешь, дабы втереться в доверие к ребёнку. 

Мальчишка явно в восторге, что нашёл друга, который разделяет его увлечения, а то сверстники “не понимают,” и так от хобби они перешли к личным темам. Касаемо семьи. Томас имел исключительно профессиональный интерес, чтобы, в случае раскрытия, убедиться, что родители жертвы отнесутся к совращению не серьёзно.

\- Мой папа постоянно на работе, а мама…она слишком занята братиком. Иногда мне кажется, что я им во все не нужен… – Конечно это ещё не говорит о безразличии к сыну, но уже можно сделать вывод, что родителям не до старшего ребёнка.

День пролетел незаметно. За окном смеркалось, когда урчание в животе прервало виртуальную идиллию. Пожелав спокойной ночи, британец отошёл на кухню и, по-быстрому сварганив кое-какой ужин, сам отправился спать.

В таком темпе пронеслась ещё пара дней.

Рутина, чередуемая редкими выходами из дома и попытками найти _нормальную_ работу, но этот малой…по какой-то причине Том чрезмерно им увлёкся. Отныне он был не просто жертвой, а вполне сносным собеседником. Миллер действительно наслаждался их диалогами, пока однажды:

\- Я так хочу попасть на новенький фильм! Но меня не пустят. Там рейтинг R и мне нельзя без родителей, но родители не хотят меня вести! Говорят, что я испугаюсь и перестану спать… - Ребёнок сам соблазнил Томаса на совместный поход.

\- Хочешь, я свожу тебя на этот фильм? Всё, что от нас требуется – написать расписку, будто я являюсь твоим законным представителем. – Если знакомство пройдёт успешно, то следующим этапом станет “пригласить модель в гости”.

Одновременно с сообщениями в социальной сети, Том послал извещение на форум. Скоро у него появятся эксклюзивные фотографии с неким норвежским мальчиком одиннадцати лет и, на удивление, откликнулось достаточное количество заинтересованных. Кто-то даже попросил устроить с ребёнком ролевую игру. Впрочем, до этого ещё долго.

Возвращаясь к диалогу, – правда?! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо. Встретимся в субботу? Это как раз не учебный день, нам ничего не помешает. – Судя по активности на форуме, Томас не только покроет счета за квартиру, но и сможет потихоньку откладывать на мечту о возобновлении учёбы. 

\- А как ты объяснишь свой уход? – Ещё одна маленькая деталь для подстраховки.

\- Я скажу, что пойду в гости к однокласснику. Не волнуйся, родители без понятия, что у меня нет друзей в школе. - Несмотря на то, что британец давно в этом бизнесе, Господи, как же он себя ненавидел. Можно попытаться оправдать его деятельность бичом современного общества и, если бы родители, вроде родителей Торда, тщательнее следили за своим чадом, то ничего подобного бы не случилось. Но это лишь самообман и, в какой-то мере, Том даже не против, если его однажды накроет полиция. Ещё в университете он бы пожелал смерти подобным уродам, ибо мало того, что это незаконно, так все эти “игры” наносят неизгладимую травму. Малыш навсегда запомнит, как над ним надругались, наплевав на личные границы, и использовали его тело для нелегального заработка.

Неудивительно, если своими действиями Миллер пополнит статистику самоубийств или увеличит вспышку психических заболеваний среди подрастающей молодёжи.

С этими мыслями британец отошёл ко сну.

Ещё два долгих дня и, наконец, суббота.

По понятным причинам это был особенный день для Тома. Ему следовало произвести хорошее впечатление на ребёнка, а то не видать заветного материала.

И вот, приодевшись, умывшись и даже создав подобие аккуратной причёски, Томас выдвинулся к месту встречи.

Малой описал себя как “паренёк с карамельными рожками, вы меня сразу заметите,” и о чём это он? Впрочем, найти в толпе взрослых одиннадцатилетнего мальчика не такая уж и сложная задача. Подойдя к бару, дабы прикупить попкорна для своего малолетнего спутника, Том почувствовал, как его одёрнули за рукав куртки.

– Т-Томас? – Донёсся робкий голос откуда-то сбоку и, развернувшись, британец застал необычайно милого ребёнка. 

Как и полагалось мальчишке этого возраста, он был не высокий, а ещё малость худой. Кажется, родители специально покупали вещи на размер больше, дабы скрыть этот недостаток, но под толстовкой всё равно проглядывались ребра, а массивные штаны как-то глуповато смотрелись на худеньких ножках.

Также, взглянув на волосы, Том улыбнулся и прыснул в кулак, чем моментально вызвал недовольство у первого.

– Ч-чего смешного?! – Вопросил паренёк, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Да ничего. Причёска у тебя интересная. Ты подражаешь какому-то аниме герою? – Миллер полностью развернулся к мальчику, хлопая по сидению рядом, тем самым приглашая присоединиться к выбору закусок перед показом.

– И вовсе нет…они у меня такие с рождения, эти две прядки торчат, чтобы я не делал. – Малыш изучал меню-карту, – ого, тут всё такое дорогое, я не думаю, что мог… – попробовал возразить Йенс, но Томас перебил его.

– Тебе не надо платить. Я куплю всё, что захочешь. Считай, что это в честь нашего знакомства. – Было видно, что мальчик не избалован жизнью, потому выбрал лишь один молочный коктейль. Британец же заказал ведёрко ягодного попкорна, на который малыш всё это время пялился, чем вызвал немалый восторг. 

Подойдя к кассе, Том оставил расписку и, оплатив билеты, благополучно прошёл с малым в кинозал.

Несмотря на то, что ему не нравилось абсолютно всё в этой встрече, начиная с подъёма в одиннадцать утра и заканчивая тем, что они идут на какой-то дурацкий ужастик…этот ребёнок. Торд прижимался к большему телу, спрятав голову под рукой, позволяя чужой ладони опутать свою талию. Он с интересом наблюдал за происходящим на экране, иногда сильнее вжимаясь в правый бок старшего. 

– Эй, так ты всё проморгаешь. – Миллер отложил попкорн и приподняв малыша, усадил того к себе на колени, утыкаясь в эти мягкие пряди.

– Но мне нравилось смотреть лёжа! – Норвежец вздрогнул, когда ощутил чужую руку у себя на животе. Том загнул толстовку и запустил ладони под одежду ребёнка.

И как бы он не отнекивался от своей “профессии”, как бы не корил себя, за то, чем зарабатывал, похоже, он и правда законченный педофил, с той разницей, что доселе не испытывал такого восторга от общения с будущей жертвой. 

Целуя оголённую шею, он услышал робкий стон и ощутил прилив тянущего возбуждения. Но ему следовало держать себя в руках. Он же не хотел напугать малыша столь внезапной близостью на “первом свидании”, потому поспешил выставить ласки за щекотку.

– Томас, так не честно! – Заёрзал малой, пытаясь отбросить назойливые лапы и откинувшись на мужчину, смерил своего “друга” угрожающим взглядом, – когда я окажусь у тебя дома, то такое устрою! – Чем приятно удивил Тома. Ещё ни одна жертва не рвалась в его убежище.

– Что? Ты хочешь ко мне в гости? – Улыбаясь, переспросил старший, аккуратно поглаживая бёдра Йенса.

– Д-да! Но только чтобы отомстить. – Рассмеялся ребёнок, вернувшись к просмотру. 

Концовка фильма была крайне – отстойной! Я думал, что она выживет, да как они могли убить всех героев!? Томас, я ...! – Британец ожидал своего спутника в холле, дабы вместе выйти на улицу, – спасибо, что сходил со мной. Я бы очень хотел погулять, но меня уже заждались дома. – Паренёк проверял телефон, с грустью смотря на пропущенные звонки от мамы.

– Ничего страшного. Увидимся, когда у тебя снова появится свободное время, – успокоил его Том, так привычно хватая младшего за руку.

– И только попробуй мне исчезнуть! Представляю я, как поступают эти “онлайн друзья”! Чтоб ты знал, мне будет невероятно грустно, если ты меня бросишь. – Малыш не переставал удивлять.

– Нет, конечно, нет. Я тебя не оставлю. - Маленькие ручки стиснули талию британца, – побегай уже, твой автобус на подходе. – Сдержанно похлопал Миллер Йенса по спине, наблюдая, как мальчишка ещё раз кратко взглянул в его сторону и скрылся за тонированными дверьми автобуса. 

Через пару минут подъехала и его электричка. Кажется, этот день многое перевернул в жизни бывшего студента. Отныне ему хотелось вести “бизнес” не только ради выгоды, а ещё и из-за личной увлечённости.

Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.


	2. Professional passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > It's illegal!1!  
> What's "illegal"? Writing fanfiction? I'm from another country, don't poke me with your legislation, Ao3 rules weren't violated.
> 
> > Victims and minors can see it!1!  
> So...🤔 how about victims and minors learn to read warnings and tags? That’s not my problem, I assure you 🤭
> 
> > You're a pedo and write cp!1!  
> Misrepresenting the terms and calling everything around "pedophilia, child pornography, etc.", you put the suffering of real victims in the same row with non-existent 2D character, which makes you winners in the category "absolutely assholes"✌
> 
> On the other hand. Who am I talking to? I get threats from aggressive 12 y.olds
> 
> For the rest, I wish you a pleasant reading UwU

\- Tommy, I miss you. Sorry if I’m bothering you, but can we meet this afternoon? – Was a message Tom got while standing in line for coffee.

After going to the cinema, the boys continued to chat, allowing Miller to learn a little more about Tord’s preferences.

\- You don't, it’s my day off from work. - Said the British man, picking up the order and sitting down at one of the tables, - What would you like to do? - He sent a second message before the kid responded to the first.

\- Let’s take a walk? It’s nice outside.

\- Then, Hyde Park? - Without hesitation, Thomas chose one of the most popular places.

\- No. It’s noisy in the center, I’d like to get closer to nature but still be close to home. Maybe Richmond?

“Apparently, he lives in my neighborhood,” Thought the photographer, which was both a plus and a minus.

On one hand, the victim will spend less time on the road which can reduce suspicion if his parents suddenly wanted to call the boy home. On the other hand, being close to child means being close to his parents, which is bad.

\- Good choice. They still breed reindeer in Richmond, a little like you. - Thomas broke into a smile, wondering how the caramel shade of his lovely companion's hair, combined with a timid character painfully resemble the habits of immature deer, which trustfully approach hunters if they have a little food for a hungry brood.

\- We don’t look alike! I wanna be a fox, not a stupid deer!

\- I won’t argue, you better get ready and meet me at the front entrance at two. - After finishing the drink, Tom glanced at the clock. He had a little over an hour, luckily from the coffee shop to Richmond, he can get there in about twenty minutes. Without hurry, Thomas took up his “favorite” leisure, which was looking at job openings and stimulating people’s interest on the forum.

He promised a couple of people that an example of the photos would be dropped today. Minimum revelations, but it would confirm that “merchandise” is worthwhile.

The camera will not be needed. In sunny weather, high-quality pictures can be taken with a regular phone. Due to the good exposure, it will pass for professional photos.

Reflecting on the subtleties of his profession, the British decided to add doughnuts to the order and having received a pleasant bonus in the form of a small discount, finished his breakfast by going to the subway.

The kid’s late this time. Tom was beginning to catch himself thinking about how worried he was about this child, but, fortunately, a few minutes later, a familiar silhouette appeared in the distance.

\- Sorry, I’m late! The bus got stuck in traffic. - Taking a breath, the boy stopped in front of the adult.

\- It's okay. You’re not hungry? – He changed the subject rather quickly. Miller came close and squeezed the smaller hand, - We’re right outside the food court. Pretzels, lollipops, corn dogs or if you’re really hungry, we can go to the terrace and order a full meal. - Thomas groomed attentively, studying the park map booth.

\- I’m n-not hungry. I ate at home, but I wouldn’t mind eating a caramel apple. - Tord smiled, noticing a tent with snacks nearby.

\- Be your kid, but if you want anything else, I’m at your service. - The British paid for the apple, giving sticky dessert to his ward, watching the child fail to take a bite of the sweetness the first time.

Without looking up from the candy, Jensen asked, - Why are you wearing those weird lenses? You think your natural color is ugly?

\- Not that it would. It's just a relic of the past. Reminds me of my youth.

\- Youth? But you're a lil over twenty. - The boy was very surprised, probably scared if he was wrong about the man’s age.

\- Yes, twenty-three, to be exact, but what I did seven years ago already seems so far away. That feeling is comparable to your first year of primary school. - The couple slowly went deeper into the park, further and further away from the entrance gate. Their way was to a picturesque lake, where reindeer often frolicked.

\- I didn’t go to school before we moved. When we lived in Norway, I was often sick, and cause of that, I was transferred to homeschooling. - "Right, his family just moved into town." - My mom didn’t wanna let me go with the other children cause, she thought if I was in poor health, I’d never get better around the kids, - as Miller looked up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was slowly tightening the clouds, which was pretty bad.

\- You know, I was also transferred to homeschooling. But not cause of disease, I was failing, and in order not to get stuck in my second year, I had to catch up on a two-grade program. - Tord chuckled, - You don’t look it. - He was amused that the "wise adult" had just confessed his stupidity.

\- Oh, shut up and get down! - Behind the bushes, in a little clearing, a grown deer rested. He lay there calmly and “looked after” for the young growth rushing along the shore.

\- Thomas, take a pic of them, please! - The Norwegian shook the older one’s hand, - and then send me, please! - What you wouldn’t do for a child.

By pulling out the phone and clicking a couple of mediocre images, the boys broke the distance, forcing the deer to get up, signaling to the young that they were not alone at the lake.

Tord was incredibly scared, Jens hid behind the photographer's back.

\- Don’t be afraid, they’re used to people. After all, they’re fed here by the staff, but we’d better get back to the map booth. - However, the couple never reached the rest of the sights. The weather turned bad. It had started raining. This could only be upsetting, especially for Tom, because there was only one scenario that could follow: the child gets on the bus, and “goodbye prepayment”.

But then…

As Tord ran out of the park, he slipped and fell into a puddle.

\- Oh no, my mom’s gonna kill me! - The kid exclaimed more worried about his pants than the peeled skin.

Thomas had a brilliant plan in his head.

\- Let’s go to my place. My house is nearby, we’ll soak and dry your clothes. - His words immediately responded with a glimmer of hope in the Norwegian’s eyes.

After that, the boys rushed to the bus stop.

By the time they arrived at Tom's house, they were completely wet.

\- W-what are you doing?! - Jensen screamed, grabbing the men's palms in an attempt to stop the undressing.

\- If I don’t take off your clothes, you’ll get a cold! Look at your lips, they’re all blue! - After ripping off the child’s hoodie and jeans, Tom pulled out a blanket from the closet, covering the whiny guest with it. - Sit close to the heater, I’ll get you some cocoa. - Tord snuggled up by the couch, getting closer to the radiator.

Slowly he was coming out of the chills, and after a short fuss in the kitchen, a mug of hot drink was brought in.

\- T-thanks, but won’t you undress? - The kid surprised with this question.

\- W-what? - Miller didn’t think it would happen so fast, - I mean…you’re right. - The roguish grin came over an adult’s face, - by the way, as you remember, I was an art school student, so...do you wanna play photography? - The British man purred in anticipation, hanging his jacket and pants on the back of a chair.

He did not dare to undress completely, remaining in a shirt and boxers, approaching an unsuspecting boy.

\- Will you let me hold the camera? - The child was not at all embarrassed by the current situation, on the contrary, he opened his “cocoon”, inviting to sit by the heater.

\- And even more. The point of the game is that I’m taking pic of you, and then you’re taking pic of me, okay? - Thomas accepted the invitation by putting himself under the blanket.

\- A-alright. I’ve never held a professional camera; it must be pretty cool! - Jens smiled, moving closer.

\- Sure! But first I take pics to show you how it's done. - The “pedo” jumped up, barely avoiding contact with such an accessible victim.

Walking up to the bedside-table, Thomas pulled out a leather case, taking out a relatively new Canon, which he bought during his studies. - Let's start with something simple. Climb onto the windowsill.

**(He looks crazier than I imagined xd)**  
  
**Art belongs to the sweetest Wallkon <З**

The kid complied with the request, following further instructions: bend his knees and turn his head to the window, look at the roadway.

A former student took a couple of shots from the lower angle, then moved to the windowsill and placed the lens against the glass to catch the model’s face next to a similar reflection in the window.

\- Is it my turn now? - Tord flinched, blurring the last picture, which, in truth, is not critical, the first two are enough to understand that the child has an attractive appearance.

\- Yeah, yeah, just, one more shot. Sit on the sofa. - The Norwegian obediently sat down, playfully dangling his legs. Tom cut the distance between them and lifted the younger's head by the chin, - There you go. Look away, as if I were standing against a wall.

Thomas wanted to take more photos, but the kid was getting impatient, turning around and wanting to get the camera.

\- Good job, now...it’s your turn. - Stuck in his heart, Miller gave the expensive equipment to the boy, enduring ridiculous commands: "Stand in the opposite corner, put your hands in the sides, take the mug," Jens seemed less interested in the result than in the ability to command adult and switch modes on the device. Until…

\- Tommy, can we take a pic together? There’s a timer? - The victim did not offer to try a photo shoot together.

Without thinking twice, Tom agreed. He will not send photos with his participation to the forum, but will leave it for “personal use” - Any ideas? - The child shook his head, - Then let's go in the hallway.

In Miller’s hallway, there was a large floor mirror, opposite from this mirror was a chest with shoe accessories.

Put the device on it, - Stand in the front and I’ll hug you from behind. - With a little hitch, the youngest was pressed tightly while the British sets the timer, secretly staring into the silver eyes of his companion. - Freeze, and... - Squeezing the lower's hips through the boxers, the kid yelled in embarrassment. Camera shutter clicks. The model can be free. But that is only an illusion. Thomas went on and pulled back the caramel strands, smacking his lips and leaving a mark on the Norwegian's fragile neck.

\- T-Tommy. - The boy whispered sensually.

Moving away, the photographer smiled delightedly, watching the skinny legs trembling and how sweet Tord opened his mouth, touching the mirror, which reflected the red spot, and Tom, intoxicated by permissiveness – I-I…go! H-have to go! - Due to his shyness, the child often stuttered, but now his words were barely understood.

\- Wait. Is everything okay? - After what he did, Thomas started to worry about whether he scared his little baby, because these running eyes and avoidance of eye contact did not bode well.

\- I wanna go back, my jeans should be dry by now. I re-really need to go h-home. - The British man wanted to start begging for forgiveness, but at the last second, his hand touched a wet bulge, causing the kid to bolt into the living room.

The realization did not come immediately, but in order not to disturb the shaky idyll, Miller pretended that nothing had happened, returning to the bathroom to check the child’s clothes.

Tom returned to the living room where a completely red Jensen was making strange movements under the blanket.

\- Tord? - It seemed that he was frightened by the sound of his own name and jumped off the couch, he ran up to adult, grabbing the clothes and disappearing in the bathroom.

After this awkward episode, their journey to the stop went silent. The boy did not even hug Thomas goodbye, “heartless” hiding in the tinted compartment of the bus.

**Глава вторая: Профессиональная страсть**

\- Томми, я соскучился. Извини, если отвлекаю, но давай встретимся сегодня? – Такое сообщение получил Том, стоя в очереди за кофе.

После сеанса в кинотеатре ребята продолжали активно переписываться, что позволило Миллеру чуть больше узнать о предпочтениях Торда.

\- Не отвлекаешь, у меня выходной. – Отписал британец, забирая заказ и присел за один из столиков, - чем бы ты хотел заняться? – Отправил он второе сообщение, прежде чем младший что-либо ответил на первое.

\- Давай погуляем? На улице хорошая погода.

\- Тогда, Гайд-парк? – Не задумываясь, выбрал одно из самых популярных мест Томас.

\- Нет. В центре шумно, а я бы хотел поближе к природе, и чтобы не далеко от дома. Может Ричмонд?

“Выходит, он живёт примерно в моём районе,” пронеслось в голове у фотографа, что являлось одновременно и плюсом, и минусом.

С одной стороны, жертва будет меньше времени тратить на дорогу, чем снизит градус подозрения, если родители внезапно позовут мальчику домой, а с другой…близость к малышу означает и близость к его родителям, а это уже плохо.

\- Хороший выбор. В Ричмонде по-прежнему разводят оленей, они чем-то на тебя похожи. – Расплылся в улыбке Томас, прикидывая, как карамельный оттенок волос его милейшего спутника в сочетании с робким характером до боли смахивают на повадки неокрепших оленят, что доверчиво подходят к охотникам, если у тех находится немного корма для изголодавшегося выводка.

\- И вовсе не похожи! Я хочу быть лисой, а не каким-то оленем!

\- Спорить не буду, лучше-ка собирайся и встретимся в два у главного входа. – Закончив распитие напитка, Том посмотрел на часы. У него было чуть больше часа, благо, от кофейни до Ричмонда можно добраться за минут двадцать, потому, никуда не торопясь, Томас занялся “любимым” делом – просмотром вакансий и подогреванием интереса на форуме.

Он пообещал паре человек, что образец фотографий скинет уже сегодня. Минимум откровений, зато таким образом подтвердит, что “товар” стоящий.

И камеру брать не придётся. В солнечную погоду можно сделать качественные снимки и на обычный телефон. Из-за неплохой экспозиции они сойдут за профессиональные фото.

Размышляя о тонкостях своего дела, брит решил дополнить заказ пончиками и, получив приятный бонус в виде небольшой скидки, окончил трапезу, отправляясь к метро.

На сей раз малыш слегка припозднился и, как бы это ни было странно, Том начинал ловить себя на мысли, насколько сильно волнуется за этого ребёнка, но, к счастью, спустя пару минут на повороте показался знакомый силуэт.

\- Прости, я опоздал! Автобус застрял в пробке. – Запыхавшись, остановился перед старшим парнишка.

\- Ничего страшного. Ты не голоден? – Сменил тему Миллер, подходя ближе и сжал меньшую ладошку, – мы как раз недалеко от фудкорта. Крендельки, леденцы, корн-доги или, если ты совсем проголодался, можем уйти на террасу и заказать полноценные блюда. – заботливо ворковал Томас, изучая стенд с картой парка.

\- Я н-не голоден. Поел дома, но от яблока в карамели бы не отказался. – просиял младший, примечая неподалёку палатку со сладостями.

\- Будь по-твоему, но если проголодаешься, я всегда к твоим услугам. – Британец расплатился за яблоко, протягивая липкий десерт своему подопечному, наблюдая, как у того не с первого раза получается прокусить сладкую кожуру.

Но не отрываясь от сладости Йенсен спросил, - а зачем ты надел эти странные линзы? Ты считаешь свой естественный цвет некрасивым?

\- Не то, чтобы бы. Это просто пережиток прошлого. Напоминает о моей юности.

\- Юности? Но тебе же чуть больше двадцати. – Сильнее удивился малыш, наверняка пугаясь, а не ошибся ли он с возрастом “дяди”.

\- Да, двадцать три, но то, что я вытворял лет семь назад, мне уже кажется таким далёким. Это чувство сравнимо с твоими воспоминания о первом годе в начальной школе. – Парочка потихоньку углублялась в парк, всё дальше и дальше отходя от облагороженной зоны. Их путь лежал к живописному озеру, у которого частенько резвились вышеупомянутые оленята.

\- Я не ходил в школу до переезда. Когда мы жили в Норвегии, я часто болел и из-за этого меня перевели на домашнее обучение. – “Точно, его же семья недавно перебралась в город”, – мама не хотела отпускать меня к остальным, потому что считала, раз у меня и так слабый иммунитет, то в окружении детей я никогда не выздоровею. – Подняв глаза к небу, Миллер заметил, что солнце потихоньку затягивали облака, а это весьма нехорошо.

\- Знаешь, меня тоже переводили на домашнее обучение. Но не из-за болезней, а потому что я был не успевающим и, чтобы не застрять на второй год, мне пришлось нагонять программу за два класса. – Торд озорно усмехнулся, - а по тебе и не скажешь. – Его веселило, что “мудрый взрослый”, буквально признался в своей глупости.

\- Ой, замолчи и вообще пригнись! – За кустами, на небольшой полянке, расположился взрослый олень. Он спокойно лежал и “приглядывал” за носившимся по берегу молодняком.

\- Томас, Томас, сфотографируй их, пожалуйста! – Запищал норвежец, дёргая старшего за руку, – потом кинешь фото мне, ну пожалуйста! – И чего не сделаешь ради ребёнка.

Выудив телефон и щёлкнув пару посредственных снимков, ребята нарушили дистанцию, вынуждая оленя подняться, сигнализируя молодняку, что они не одни у озера.

Торда эта величественная поза невероятно напугала, малыш притаился за спиной старшего.

\- Не бойся, они привыкли к людям. В конце концов, их здесь подкармливает персонал, но нам лучше вернуться на развилку с картой. – Однако до остальных достопримечательностей парочка так и не дошла. Погода окончательно испортилась. Стал накрапывать дождь. Это не могло не огорчать, в особенности Тома, потому как дальше мог последовать лишь один сценарий: паренёк садится на автобус, и прощай предоплата.

Но не тут-то было.

Убегая из парка, Торд оступился и упал в лужу.

– О нет, мама меня убьёт! – Воскликнул ребёнок, больше беспокоясь за свои штанишки, нежели ободранную кожу.

Здесь-то у Томаса и созрел поистине гениальный план.

– Пойдём ко мне. У меня дом неподалёку, там застираем и высушим твою одежду. – Его слова незамедлительно откликнулись проблеском надежды в глазах норвежца.

После этих слов, ребята бросились к автобусной остановке.

К моменту, как они добрались до Томиной квартиры, с них ручьём лило.

– Ч-что ты делаешь?! – Запротестовал Йенс, накрывая большие ладони в попытках остановить стягивание одежды.

– Если тебя не раздеть, ты простынешь! Посмотри на свои губы – все синие! – Скинув толстовку и кое-как сняв с вертящегося ребёнка джинсы, Том вытащил из шкафа махровый плед, накрыв им непутёвого гостя. – Сядь поближе к обогревателю, я сейчас принесу какао. – Торд примостился у дивана, становясь поближе к радиатору.

Потихоньку он отходил от озноба, а после недолгой возни на кухне, подоспела порция согревающего напитка.

– С-спасибо, а ты не будешь раздеваться? – Застал в врасплох он старшего этим вопросом.

– Ч-что? – Миллер и подумать не мог, что события будут развиваться так быстро. – А хотя, надо бы… – ох и не добрая же ухмылка промелькнула на его роже, – кстати, как ты помнишь, я учился на факультете фотографии, так что…не хочешь сыграть в фотографа? – Предвкушающие проурчал британец, вешая свою куртку и штаны на спинку стула.

Он не решился оголяться полностью, оставаясь в футболке и боксерах, приближаясь к ничего не подозревающему ребёнку.

\- Как это? Ты дашь мне камеру? – Малыша не слишком-то смущала текущая ситуация, наоборот, тот радушно приоткрыл махровый “кокон”, приглашая сесть у обогревателя.

\- И не только. Суть игры в том, что я фотографирую тебя, а после ты - меня, идёт? – Томас принял приглашение, ныряя под плед.

– Д-давай. Я никогда не держал профессиональную камеру, наверное, это невероятно здорово! – Улыбнулся малыш, двигаясь ближе.

\- Конечно! Но сначала фотографирую я, чтобы показать, как это делается. – Еле избежал рокового контакта недо-педофил.

Отлучившись к комоду, Томас взял кожаный футляр, извлекая относительно новенькую Кэнон, что он некогда прикупил во время учёбы. - Начнём с чего-нибудь простого. Заберись на подоконник и сядь у окна.

**Спасибо за артик Wallkon <З**

**Если тебя не закенселят пендосы, то это будет чудо xd**

Парнишка выполнил просьбу, следуя дальнейшим инструкциям: согнуть колени, повернуть голову к окну и посмотреть на проезжую часть.

Бывший студент сделал пару снимков с нижнего ракурса, после чего, переместился на всё тот же подоконник и приставил объектив к стеклу, дабы запечатлеть личико ребёнка рядом с аналогичным отражением в окне.

\- Теперь можно мне? – Повернулся малыш, смазав последнюю фотографию, что, в прочем, не страшно и первых двух хватит, дабы понять, что мордашка у ребёнка вполне привлекательная. 

\- Да-да, сейчас, ещё одно фото. Пересядь-ка на диван. – Торд покорно сел, игриво болтая ножками, меж тем, Том сократил расстояние и позволил себе приподнять голову младшего за подбородок, – Вот так. Смотри в сторону, будто я стою у стены.

Томасу хотелось сделать ещё больше фотографий, но ребёнок становился нетерпеливым, вертясь на месте и всё желая заполучить камеру.

\- Ты молодец, теперь…твой черёд. – Скрепя сердцем, Миллер передал дорогую аппаратуру в руки младшего, претерпевая нелепые команды: “встань у стены, поставь руки в боки, возьми кружку,” казалось, Йенса не столько интересовал результат, сколько возможность покомандовать взрослым и попереключать режимы на камере. До тех пор, пока…

– Томми, а мы можем сфотографироваться вместе? Тут же есть таймер? – Жертва не предложила попробовать совместную съемку.

Недолго думая, Том согласился. Он не станет отсылать фото со своим участием на форум, а оставит к “личному пользованию”. – Есть идеи для поз? – Малыш отрицательно покачал головой, – тогда идём в коридор.

В прихожей Миллера находилось большое напольное зеркало, напротив которого стояла тумба с обувными принадлежностями.

Расположив устройство на оной, – встань перед зеркалом, а я прижмусь сзади и обниму тебя, - с небольшой заминка, но вот уже младший плотно прижимается к старшему, пока тот настраивает таймер, украдкой следя за бегом серебренных глазок, – приготовься, замри… – Скомандовал студент, запуская руки в боксеры нижнего и сжал меньшие бёрда, чем вызывал смущенный выкрик у ребёнка. Секунда. Щелчок затвора. Юная модель может быть свободна, но то лишь иллюзия, ибо Томас пошёл дальше и оттянув карамельные прядки, с причмокиванием оставил метку на хрупкой шейке ребёнка.

– Т-Томми. – Томно прошептал младший.

Отстранившись, фотограф сладко облизнулся, видя, как подрагивают худенькие ножки и как мило Торд приоткрывает ротик, косясь то на зеркало, в котором отражается красноватое пятнышко, то на одуревшего от вседозволенности Тома, – и-идти! Мне н-надо идти! – По своей робости, ребёнок нередко заикался, но сейчас его слова было почти не разобрать.

\- Постой. Всё хорошо? – После содеянного, Тома одолевало беспокойство, не спугнул ли он свою маленькую модель, а то эти влажные глазки и уклонение от зрительного контакта не сулили ничего хорошего.

\- Я-я хочу вернуться, мои джинсы уже должны были высохнуть. Я-я…мне правда надо д-домой. – Британец уж хотел вымаливать прощение, но в последний момент его рука наткнулась на влажную выпуклость, из-за чего малыш чуть ли не бегом сорвался в гостиную комнату.

Осознание пришло не сразу, но дабы не нарушать шаткую идиллию, Миллер сделал вид, будто ничего не произошло, возвращаясь в ванную, дабы проверить одежду ребёнка.

Том воротился в комнату, где абсолютно красный младший совершал какие-то странные движения под пледом.

– Торд? – Казалось, что его испугало звучание собственного имени и соскочив с дивана, тот подбежал к Тому, выхватывая одежду и скрылся в ванной.

После этого неловкого эпизода их путешествие к остановке прошло молча. Малыш даже не обнял на прощание Томаса, “бессердечно” скрываясь в тонированном салоне автобуса.


	3. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys kissing. Wow, what a non-obvious title

Tom was confused. Tord left him without a goodbye. He started to assume what the reason could be, but he was also fearful if the child decided that the new “stranger” had recently appeared in his life had persuaded him to do something bad. One little trick, a fleeting weakness that Thomas allowed himself in a moment of passion, would jeopardize not only his _work_ but also his freedom.

With these disturbing thoughts, the former student returned to the apartment to check the results of the photo shoot. Looking at the happy child's face, Miller realized that Jens really liked him, but the further he looked at the pictures, the more he felt the weight of guilt. Because of his impatience and lust, he shattered the fragile understanding that began to line up between them. Now, it was useless to try to fix the situation by flooding the kid with dozens of messages, he did not read them, leaving no response.

“What have I done?” - Distressed by his conscience, Tom sent the images to the customers, receiving a lot of positive comments and a generous advance payment (a money guarantor that the photographer would continue to perform perverts' whims).

Scrolling through the thread, where a bunch of anonymous described their wet fantasies, what they would do with the boy, if they were in Thomas's place, a sticky lump of disgust rolled up to his throat. But one short notification managed to shut down all this filth: “Forgive me.” Quickly switching to the chat, the British felt a thrilling joy.

\- What are you apologizing for?

\- I acted like a fool. - These words drove into stupor. The adult was so confused that he did not know what to say, simply waiting for further explanations, - I'm really sorry, but when you touched me with your lips. Can I call it a “kiss”? In the cinema and at your house, I felt…something strange. Sorry. I write such nonsense that I wanna apologize endlessly. - Tom's heart skipped a beat.

\- You have nothing to sorry about :). And you’re not a fool! Yes, I did kiss your neck…twice. - Thomas did not know where the conversationalist was going, but what was happening was more and more looked like a recognition of sympathy.

\- It was incredible. The goosebumps ran down my spine, and my heart was beating so fast that I thought…could we kiss for real? On the lips. - At this point, the British hated the meager text of the messenger. He desperately wanted to know what Tord felt on the other side of the screen.

An absolutely obvious, but, for some reason, hitherto unknown, thought crossed his mind. He wanted more. And it’s not about the moment. In general, he wanted to get closer.

\- Why not? I mean, I would want that, too. It’s gonna be your first kiss?

\- Actually…yes.

\- Then I should be gentle with you ;). - Tom couldn’t believe he was genuinely flirting with one of his models, - So, when are you free?

\- Meet me tomorrow after school. - In fact, a man like Miller shouldn’t be hanging around the school, much less picking up students from there.

\- May I better meet you at the golf course? I just don’t wanna accidentally bump into Ms. Puckerton. Brrr, I studied nearby, too! - A little lie for the greater good.

\- Okay? I’ll be free after two, wait for me at the course.

After discussing the boy's well-being, Tom wished him good night, making sure that the kid left the chat and went to bed.

*******

The morning was awful. The former student was awakened by the doorbell.

Briefly glancing at the clock, - “It's ten in the morning! Who could to stick up here?!” - Thomas thought got off the couch and walked into the hallway. Turning the lock, he pushed the door and stared at - Tord? - His eyes widened. No, the British could not be late for their meeting, - W-what happened? - Miller shivered from the cold morning air, letting the kid in.

The boy tightly clutched the backpack to his chest, burying his face in it. It was difficult to understand what emotions the child was feeling, therefore, sitting down next to him, Tom tried to take away the bag and, putting it on the floor, found baby crying. As he began to wipe away the tears, Jensen stepped forward, burrowing his nose in the man’s shoulder. - He-ey, it’s all right. - That was all the surprised adult could say, hugging the boy.

Thomas did not want to stand with the kid in the corridor like this, so, raised the smaller body, he took the boy in his arms and carried him to the guest room, seating down on the sofa. - Shh, now you’re safe, I don't know what happened, but if it upsets you so much, tell me and I’ll try to help. - The words of support, uttered in the ear, had an effect and lifted the caramel head, the Norwegian looked at the older one timidly.

\- Sh-school…I don't wanna go back there, - at the mention of the school, the younger's eyes filled with salty moisture again.

\- But why?

\- Today, one of the guys threw my backpack out the window, it seemed very funny to them how I was running downstairs and packing my stuff…I didn’t go back to class and left, now my parents will punish me. - These words made Tom feel uneasy.

\- “Is it that serious?” - The British man would like to intervene in and stand up for this child, but if he gets involved in schools’ affairs, Tord’s parents are bound to find out, and all their cute little relationships end pretty quickly, - What do the teachers say?

\- They don’t believe me. I’m the only one who complains about my classmates. - Said the boy desperately.

\- Any idea what the bullies want?

\- I dunno. When I first transferred, everything was fine, and now they’re screaming for me to go back to Norway, I don’t know what I did wrong.

\- Tried discussing this with your parents?

\- Yes, but they don’t understand, they think I had a fight with one of the boys, and even offered me to bring sweets to school, share with my classmates. Why can’t they see that I’m only making it worse?! - Jens’s despondency turned to rage. While the parents are dealing with the youngest child, they are not up to the problems of the eldest, but leaving their son alone with school bullying kinda...cruelly. Have they forgotten how violent kids can be at this age?

However, the boys had neither the strength nor the time to wait for the problems to resolve themselves.

\- Listen. Let’s do one thing. I have no doubt that you are the strong one and most capable to stand up for yourself, but your emotions will only make things worse. Be smart, and while they start harassing you again, turn on the recorder. Teachers cannot ignore such evidence, and then talk to your parents, insist on transferring to another educational institution. We have so many cool schools in our neighborhood! - Tord's tear-stained eyes began to brighten, regaining their shine. It was obvious that Jensen had liked the idea and had already begun to reflect on the details.

\- T-transfer to another school? Can I?! What if the situation in the new school will be the same?

\- You can do this. And speaking about whether it’ll be the same, I’m not at liberty to make any promises, but from now on, you’ll have an experience that will tell you how to deal with a situation like this. Let's just hope for the best, as it says: “If you don’t try, you don’t know”. - The Norwegian thought for a second, snuggle the elder’s chest, but suddenly a playful smile lit up his face, and then he covered the British’s lips.

It felt more like a peck, - T-Tord? - For the second time in a day in disbelief, Tom shouted that name.

\- Thanks for being on my side. - After his stunt, the kid, unable to withstand visual contact, hid the flushing face in the adult’s shirt. - Don’t be mad, please, donotbe…

Thomas could not take it any longer. Rising up and rolled the child on his back in one stroke, he hovered from the top, removing the smaller palms and pressed against the trembling lips “as it should”, at the end, running his tongue along a tightly squeezed line, detached and leaving the lower one in a complete mess.

\- That’s how it goes. - Tom said smugly, touched by the _childish_ impressionability of his partner, however, Tord decided not to stop and succumbed again, trying to repeat the men’s movements, almost suffocating by his diligence, - Hey, you can breathe through your nose, so you don’t have to hold your breath during a kiss and now…open your mouth.

\- Y-you want it with the tongue?

\- And you don’t? It’s okay, I’m not insisting.

\- N-no, let's try it. - Covering his silvery eyes, Tord was all tense waiting for the adult's further actions.

\- The secret of a good kiss is to relax. It’s hard kissing tight lips. - The boy nodded, clutching his fingers to the elder’s hands, thus putting all the tension into the grip and relaxing the body.

Shortening the distance, Thomas unwittingly smirked, feeling the growing rumble of the minute heart, until he pressed against tiny lips, spreading them apart and penetrating with his tongue.

Pity their obscene caresses were interrupted by a stomach rumbling. Surely the kid hasn't eaten anything since morning.

Pulling back, Jens pursed his lips as if he was about to burn with shame or burst into tears again.

\- It’s not your last kiss, I assure you, but now, let’s go out and get some food? - Miller gently kissed his ward on the forehead, getting up and making room for the child to sit beside him.

\- We won't dine at your place?

\- What I eat doesn’t suit children. You need healthy food, - he said with a sweet yawn. Tom, remembering that it was “early morning” for him, - Let's go to a cafe and with a glass of juice, we’ll discuss what you’re gonna tell your parents, okay? - The older one squinted, watching a slightly stalled and still embarrassed kid.

\- Should I take my backpack?

\- I think yes. When we’re done, you’ll just have to go home, but don’t worry, I’ll stay in touch. Write to me if there’s any news. - Collecting bed linen, the British man went to the bathroom.

The rest of the day passed quietly, having a snack at the cafe, Tord returned home, promising to send Thomas a message after the conversation with his family.

**Глава третья: Первый поцелуй**

Том пребывал в замешательстве после столь прохладного расставания. Он предполагал, что могло послужить причиной, но и подумать страшно, если малыш начнёт считать, будто недавно появившийся в его жизни дядя склонил его к чему-то плохому. Одна маленькая выходка, мимолётная слабость, которую Томас позволил себе в порыве страсти, обрубит на корню не только его деятельность, но и поставит под угрозу свободу.

С этими тревожными мыслями фотограф вернулся в квартирку просматривать получившийся материал. Глядя на счастливое лицо ребёнка, Миллер осознавал, что всё-таки искренне нравился Торду, но чем дальше он листал снимки, тем сильнее ощущал тот груз вины. Из-за своего желания и похоти он пошатнул то хрупкое взаимопонимание, что начало образовываться между ними. Тщетно пытаться исправить ситуацию заваливая малыша десятками сообщений, он всё равно их не читал, оставляя без ответа.

“Что я наделал?” - Мучимый совестью, Том послал фото заказчикам, получив уйму положительных комментариев и щедрую предоплату (гарант в виде денег, что бывший студент и дальше будет выполнять прихоти извращенцев).

Листая череду обсуждений, где кучка анонимов описывала свои влажные фантазии, чем бы они занялись с Йенсом, окажись на месте Томаса…к горлу подкатил липкий ком отвращения. Благо, одно маленькое уведомление заблюрило весь этот тред: “прости меня.” Быстро перейдя во вкладку с чатом, британец ощутил волнительную радость.

\- Хэй, за что ты извиняешься?

\- Я дурак, полнейший идиот. – Эти слова поставили старшего в ступор. Тот настолько растерялся, что не нашёл, что ответить, попросту ожидая дальнейших разъяснений, - прости, правда, когда ты коснулся меня губами. Это же “поцелуй”, да? Тогда, в кинотеатре и у тебя дома, я почувствовал…нечто странное. Прости. Я пишу такие глупости, что мне просто хочется бесконечно извиняться. – Сердце Томаса приятно ёкнуло.

\- Тебе не за что просить прощения) И никакой ты не идиот! Да, я действительно поцеловал тебя в шею…дважды. – Том не знал, к чему ведёт малыш, но происходящее всё больше смахивало на признание в симпатии.

\- В общем, мне было очень приятно. У меня по спине бегали мурашки, а сердечко билось так быстро, что я подумал…, не могли бы мы поцеловаться по-настоящему. В губы? – На этом моменте британец возненавидел однообразный текст мессенджера. Ему безумно хотелось узнать, какие чувства испытывал Торд по ту сторону экрана.

И внезапно его посетила вполне очевидная, но, по какой-то причине, доселе неведомая мысль. Он хочет большего. И это желание касается не только определённого момента. В целом. Ему хочется стать ближе.

\- Почему нет? То есть, я бы тоже этого хотел. Это же будет твой первый поцелуй?

\- В общем-то…да.

\- Тогда мне стоит быть максимально деликатным с тобой) – Том не мог поверить, что искренне флиртовал с одной из своих моделей, – так, когда ты будешь свободен?

\- Встреть меня завтра после школы. – По правде говоря, такой личности, как Миллер, нежелательно светиться рядом с детскими учреждениями, тем более забирать оттуда кого-нибудь из учеников.

\- Давай я лучше встречу тебя рядом с площадкой для гольфа? Я просто не хочу случайно пересечься с Мисс Пакертон. Боже, я же учился в этом районе! – Маленькая ложь во большое благо.

\- Хорошо? Я освобожусь после двух, жди меня у площадки.

Ещё немного пообсуждав самочувствие малого, Том пожелал собеседнику спокойной ночи и, удостоверившись, что ребёнок вышел из чата, сам отправился спать.

*******

Утро пришло внезапно. Бывшего студента разбудил звонок в дверь.

Бросив краткий взгляд на часы, - “да сейчас десять утра! Кому пришло в голову сюда припереться?!” – Томас поднялся с дивана и вышел в коридор. Провернув замок и толкнув дверь, он уставился прямо на… – Торд? – Глаза непроизвольно расширились. Нет, британец не мог опоздать на их встречу, – ч-что случилось? – Неприятно поёжился Миллер от холодного воздуха с улицы, пропуская ребёнка в дом.

Малыш крепко прижимал к груди портфель, уткнувшись личиком в оный. Со стороны и не поймёшь, какие эмоции испытывал паренёк, потому, присев рядом, Том попробовал отнять школьную принадлежность и, отставив рюкзак на пол, обнаружил, что кроха плачет. Принявшись утирать поступившие слёзы, Йенс подался вперёд, зарываясь носиком в плечо старшего. – Хэ-эй, всё хорошо. – Только и смог протянуть растерявшийся взрослый, заключая младшего в объятия.

Томас не хотел вот так стоять с ребёнком в коридоре, потому, приподняв маленькое тельце, взял его на руки и понёс в гостевую комнату, расположив на своём диване. – Тише, теперь ты в безопасности, я не знаю, что произошло, но если это настолько тебя огорчило, то расскажи мне и я постараюсь помочь. – Слова поддержки, произнесённые на самое ушко, возымели эффект и подняв карамельную голову, норвежец робко взглянул на старшего.

\- Ш-школа…я не хочу туда возвращаться, – от воспоминаний об учебном заведении, глаза младшего вновь наполнились солёной влагой.

\- Но почему?

\- Сегодня кто-то из ребят выкинул мой портфель в окно, и им показалось очень смешным, как я бегаю внизу и собираю свои вещи…я не стал возвращаться в класс и убежал, а теперь мне попадёт от родителей. – От этих слов даже на душе Томаса стало неспокойно.

– “Неужели всё настолько серьёзно?” - Он бы хотел вмешаться и заступиться за этого ребёнка, но если Миллер полезет в школьные дела, то об этом непременно узнают родители Торда, и все их милые отношения довольно быстро накроются, – что на этот счёт говорят учителя?

\- Они мне не верят. Я единственный, кто жалуется на одноклассников. – В понуром голосе малыша слышались нотки отчаяния.

\- Есть идеи, за что они тебя так?

\- Не знаю. Когда я только перевёлся, всё было хорошо, а теперь они кричат, чтобы я возвращался в Норвегию, не знаю, что я сделал не так.

\- Пробовал разговаривать с родителями?

\- Да, но они не понимают, думают, будто я поссорился с кем-то из мальчиков, и даже предлагали принести конфеты в школу, чтобы угостить остальных ребят. Ну почему до них не доходит, что этим я сделаю только хуже!? – От уныния Торд перешёл к ярости. Пока родители возятся с младшим ребёнком, им не до проблем старшего, но и оставлять сына один на один с травлей как-то…чересчур жестоко. Словно они позабыли, какими изощрёнными могут быть дети в этом возрасте.

Однако ждать, когда нападки пройдут сами собой, у парочки нет ни сил, ни времени.

– Послушай. Давай вот как поступим. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сильный мальчик и способен за себя постоять, но твоя эмоциональность лишь усугубит ситуацию. Будь хитрее и в то время, как они снова начнут тебя донимать, включи диктофон. Такие доказательства учителя не смогут проигнорировать, а дальше обговори ситуацию с родителями и настаивай на переводе. У нас так много прекрасных школ в этом районе! – Заплаканные глазки малыша начинали проясняться, возвращая себе прежний блеск. Было видно, что идея Йенсу понравилась и он уже принялся размышлять над деталями.

\- П-перевод? А я смогу? Вдруг в новой школе всё будет по-старому?

\- Сможешь и ещё как. Насчёт по-старому. Я не в праве что-либо обещать, но, отныне, у тебя будет опыт, который подскажет, как быть в подобной ситуации. А сейчас давай надеяться на лучшее, как говорится: “не попробуешь - не узнаешь”. – Норвежец призадумался на секунду, прижимаясь к груди старшего, но внезапно, его личико озарила шаловливая улыбка, а после, он накрыл губы британца.

По ощущениям это соприкосновение было больше похоже на клевок, – Т-Торд? – Второй раз за день, Том выкрикнул это имя.

\- Спасибо, что ты рядом. – После своей выходки, ребёнок, не выдержав визуального контакта, спрятал раскрасневшуюся моську в футболке взрослого, – не злись, пожалуйста, не злись…

Тут уже не выдержал Томас. Приподнявшись и одним махом перевернув малыша на спину, он навис сверху, убирая меньшие ладошки и прижался к трепещущим губкам “как полагается”, напоследок, проводя язычком по плотно сжавшейся линии, отстраняясь и оставляя нижнего в полнейшей растерянности.

– Вот как это делается. – Самодовольно проговорил Том, умиляясь _детской_ впечатлительности своего партнёра, впрочем, Торд решил не останавливаться и вновь поддался навстречу, стараясь повторить движения старшего, чуть не задыхаясь от усердия, – хэй, ты можешь дышать носом во время поцелуя, не обязательно задерживать дыхание, а ещё…приоткрой ротик.

\- Т-ты хочешь с языком?

\- А ты против? Ничего, я не настаиваю.

\- Н-нет, давай попробуем. – Прикрыв серебристые глазки, Торд весь напрягся в ожидании дальнейших действий взрослого.

\- Секрет хорошего поцелуя в том, что перед ним надо расслабиться. Тяжело целовать напряжённые губы. – Малыш скоро кивнул, цепляясь своими пальчиками за руки старшего, тем самым вкладывая всё напряжение в хват и расслабляя тело.

Сокращая расстояние, Томас невольно ухмыльнулся, чувствуя нарастающий рокот крошечного сердечка, пока не прижался к тоненьким губкам, раздвигая их и проник внутрь языком. 

Жаль, что их непристойные ласки прервал урчащий живот. Наверняка малыш ничего не ел с самого утра.

Отстранившись, Торд так поджал губы, будто был готов вот-вот сгореть от стыда или вновь расплакаться.

— Это не твой последний поцелуй, я тебя уверяю, а сейчас, давай куда-нибудь сходим и перекусим? – Миллер ласково поцеловал своего подопечного в лоб, поднимаясь и освобождая место, дабы малыш смог сесть рядом.

\- Мы не поедим у тебя?

\- То, чем я питаюсь, совершенно не подходит растущему организму. Тебе нужна здоровая еда. – Сладко зевнул Том, таки вспоминая, что для него сейчас “раннее утро”, – поедим в кафе, заодно обсудим то, что ты скажешь родителям, идёт? – Прищурился старший, наблюдая за слегка заторможенным и по-прежнему смущенным ребёнком.

\- Мне брать рюкзак с собой?

\- Думаю, да. Когда мы закончим, тебе как раз надо будет домой, но не переживай, я останусь на связи. Пиши мне, если появятся какие-то новости. – Собрав постельное белье, британец отправился в ванную.

Остаток дня прошёл обыденно и, перекусив в кафе, Торд вернулся домой, обещая отписать Тому после разговора с домашними.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be hot 🤭
> 
> As a foreigner, I'd like to see your comments 👉👈 (preferably without wishing me dead)


	4. Adult toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. I have nothing more to add, cause that’s why you sinners are here 🤭

\- Tommy, you have to help me, I don’t know who else to turn to! - The day was drawing towards the evening and Thomas came back with one of those terrible internships.

Today he was a waiter in a nearby cafe, and at first, he liked it. It was quite a peaceful atmosphere in a Japanese garden, since it was an Asian restaurant, but the customers… One guest made the scandal because (according to the rules) he was served drinks before the dish, and he wanted in the opposite order. In general, customers did not treat staff as equals to themselves, but as those below them in social status, even if Tom served office plankton, not the royal family led by Elizabeth. However, now the British man could take his mind off the day’s fuss and unwind at the computer with a cup of jasmine tea (so kindly presented by the administrator). 

Actually, by opening the social media, the drink miraculously was not spilled on the keyboard. The older one was so scared that he forgot about the mug, - What happened? Are you all right? – Moving on from the topic.

Several days have passed since they met in Richmond, and it seems that the rain incident has consequences. The kid had caught a cold.

On the plus side, there is no need to come up with a reason why the child skipped class. By evening, he felt sick, and one could say he was already feeling unwell at school.

Of course, for the duration of his illness, Tord was forbidden to leave the house, and that would put an end to their meetings, if the boys did not find another way. Jens found a webcam and from now on, while his parents were not around, they managed to chat a little via video link.

And now the kid was going to freak the adult out with his cry for help, - I’m an idiot, a complete idiot… - Without any explanation, he continued to complain about what had happened, causing Tom to worry even more.

As he remembered, Tord's parents went to the theater, leaving the younger brother in the care of the elder, and if the elder child is in some kind of trouble, the younger one is in danger too. - Just calm down and tell me straight. If you need me, I can come over. - The British man concluded, realizing it was necessary to start dressing, you never know what could happen to the children in the absence of adults.

\- No, you DEFINITELY don't need to come over, I’ll call you right now, but promise not to laugh. - This message threw Thomas into a stupor. His imagination drew pictures of how the brothers might have been hurt, where one of them was bleeding or seriously injured, but “laugh”? Why would he laugh in a situation like that!?

\- I promise. - Moving to another tab, the screen faded, and in the middle of the display appeared an icon with the Norwegian’s avatar.

\- C-can you see me? - After accepting the call, the image became clearer, showing an already familiar silhouette. Surprisingly, this simple webcam was quite good, allowing the British to see everything down to the print on the boy’s pajamas.

Thank God, no sign of blood, but why is his interlocutor without pants? - Tord. What's going on? - The older one turned serious, paying attention to the mess in the room, and even if he looks closely at the child itself: swollen cheeks, red nose, tearing eyes and shaking hands. If Miller was behind Jens' back right now, he probably would have caught the rabid rumble of the tiny heart, which meant only one thing: the kid was crying, no, he was hysterical!

\- P-promise me you won’t shout. - And why did Tord always care about it so much? Had Thomas ever raised his voice at him? The British man does not remember he lashed out at any models, because the impression he made on the younger ones depended on how long their cooperation would last.

\- I won’t, trust me. - As calmly as possible, the older one sat in the most relaxed pose.

\- I found a… toy in my parent's room. I was looking for my sweater in their closet, and went into some box to see if it could be there, but then… I found this. - Jens picked up the phone and a second later, Miller got the notification.

When Tom went back into the chat, he was speechless, - w-well, you found anal beads at your parents' and that shocked you so much? You still haven’t explained why you needed me.

\- S-shut up! Don’t say it out loud! – The child’s cheeks turned even more reddened than before, - that’s not all! I wouldn't call you just because of the toy, that's not the point... - The closer the boys got to the line, the lower the younger one’s voice became, - I saw in Hentai how one girl used something like th…

\- That’s why you’ve been staying up late lately. - The British just couldn’t resist the snide comment.

\- Thomas! - Tord was so outraged by this insensitivity that he was going to toss the laptop aside, but as he lifted up, he issued a repressed yelp and sighed, - The girl looked satisfied and I-I decided… - Then his voice broke, - I’m scared, Tommy! My parents will be back soon and what do I gonna tell them? - Silver eyes Immediately filled with tears.

\- Kid, tell me what exactly happened, there is nothing to be afraid of. - The child was on the verge of despair, and Miller was only hoping that his persuasion skills would be enough for Tord to dedicate him into the situation rather than disable the broadcast by being alone with his problem.

\- I did what the girl in the video did. - Jens gathered his strength, letting the tears fall on the cover.

\- Wait, you did what... - Tom did not get the message right away, - you were watching hentai, there were anal beads nearby and… Oh my God! - The adult slapped his head in the facepalm.

\- Is it that bad?! - The boy exclaimed, staring at the man's reaction.

\- No. Just… how? - With genuine calmness, Thomas said to himself, - "It's time to get used to that kids always get in trouble. Looking for problems on their ASSES."

\- I soaked beads with saliva and put them in. – An awkward pause for a second, thanks God, the kid continued to speak, – I-I can’t get them out. They’re stuck. It hurts…

Taking mind of the absurd, the most unpleasant picture emerges: parents return home and catch their son without pants, in whose anus staked their toy. If Tom were in a situation like this… it is scary to even think about it. - Tord, was there any lubricant in the box? I mean, no bottle of liquid or something?

\- N-no, I haven't found anything else, but why are you asking?

\- Because the saliva isn’t the best lube. Beads are stuck because it has dried out. For this purpose, there are special gels that help to ensure better sliding... - Do not deviate from the topic, - never mind, find a replacement. Is there any Vaseline in the house?

\- No, there isn’t…? - Apparently, the child did not know about the existence of this substance, therefore describing it was useless.

\- Then take any lotion and follow my instructions. - The Norwegian put the laptop on the floor, disappearing off-screen, to make a little sweep of the table and pull the sunscreen from the shelf, - but before we start, there’s one condition. If you want me to help you, then from now on, call me “master”, okay? - Is it worth repeating that Thomas was incredibly lucky with this model?

For the first time ever, the British made a minimum of effort to get the material, all he had to do was press the record button and enjoy the show.

The kid was embarrassed by this ultimatum, but he was in no position to pay attention to this weirdness, - o-okay, what's next?

\- I need an overview on your... problem, lie down and spread your cheeks.

\- Tho… master! Is this necessary? - Jens hesitated, hiding his groin behind a long pajama shirt.

\- Of course, otherwise, how will I know if you’re following my orders? - Miller kept one hand on the mouse, and the other one slipped it into his boxers, watching the child lean back and wrap his arms around his hips.

\- E-enough?

\- Just right that! - More enthusiastically than necessary, said Tom, squeezing his dick at the base. - Now lube the rest of the bead and push it into you. - Tord reached for the tube, spreading some of the substance on his fingers, and then moistened the friction-red hole and, having given out a muffled sob, injected the last bead.

\- Hurts… - The boy croaked, throwing his head back, feeling how overcrowded he was.

\- Hush, I asked you to do this so that the lube would be inside your body, now the beads will slip easier. - When the toy fully entered, the kid pulled the base-ring, feeling something stretching his hole.

Thomas was “honored” to watch the Norwegian in real time, rubbing his own cock.

\- Ah! - Jens bit his lip, squeezing the sheet. - M-master…

\- Great job, just keep going and add more lotion. - With a little effort, the first bead has left the small body.

\- Still hurts? - The child was looking for an angle in which the removal of the toy would cause the least discomfort, creating an incredible performance for future viewers, of which he did not even suspect.

\- M-m… master. - So, the fourth bead left his body. In this Chaos, younger one’s shirt swept up, revealing a view of an equally impatient organ. - I can’t do this!

\- Play with yourself. - The serious tone made the victim flinch, - touch yourself as if you were watching hentai.

Tord obeyed, covering the trembling organ with his palm. Pulling the ring too hard, he cried out and the third bead jumped out of his hole, but from now on the boy did not bite his lips, suppressing the sobbing, but tried to find this “special” spot that gives him so much pleasure.

The rascal played with himself, waiting for the bead to open his hole and at the last moment squeeze his muscles, bringing the toy back.

Consumed by lust, Miller leaned down on his chair and lowered the boxers, showed up his dick, realizing that the child could see it. 

Even so, the younger one did not stop. - What a naughty boy! Enjoying stretching your own butt, am I right? - More for himself than for the model, Thomas muttered nonsense.

The kid closed his eyes, feeling he was about to cum. - Why does it feel so good? - A couple of frictions and his hips flew up reflectively, and a few viscous drops fell on his pajamas.

**Thanks, r00n, for this draft xd**

The last bead slipped out, and the British had a gorgeous view of the open hole, which was pulsing so greedily. He reached the climax only with a thought that he could fill this hot narrowness.

Jens caught his breath, lazily stretching on the bed and rubbing his numb muscles.

\- You're doing great. - Tom muttered, going down in front of the keyboard, stopping the record, - now take the napkins and clean up your mess, also put the toy back. - The child nodded, but it was clear from his expression that he would not follow one last order. - Good boy, when you're done, we can chat a lit…

Before the former student had finished his sentence, there was a knock on the door from the other side of the screen, forcing the kid to jump up and slam the laptop lid with a squeal.

They will definitely chat later, but after Miller thinks about what happened today.

**Глава четвёртая: Игрушка взрослых**

\- Томми, ты должен мне помочь, я больше не знаю, к кому обратиться! – День близился к концу, и Томас вернулся с одной из этих ужасных стажировок.

Сегодня он был официантом в кафешке неподалёку и поначалу ему даже нравилось. Довольно умиротворённая атмосфера японского сада, ибо это был ресторан азиатской кухни, но вот клиентура…гость устроил скандал, потому что (по правилам) ему подали напитки раньше основного блюда, а он хотел наоборот. В принципе, посетители относились к персоналу не как к равным себе людям, а тем, кто ниже их по социальному статусу, даже если Том обслуживал офисный планктон, а не королевскую семью во главе с Елизаветой, впрочем, теперь британец мог отвлечься от дневной суеты и расслабиться за компьютером с чашечкой жасминового чая (столь добродушно врученным администратором). 

Правда, зайдя в чат, напиток лишь чудом не оказался на клавиатуре. Старший так перепугался, что позабыл о кружке, – что случилось? Ты в порядке? – Отходя от темы.

Прошло несколько дней с их встречи в Ричмонде, и похоже, та прогулка под дождём решила дать о себе знать. Один инкубационный период спустя ребёнок свалился с температурой.

С другой стороны, пропала необходимость придумывать причину пропуска уроков. К вечеру малышу поплохело и можно было свалить на то, что ещё в школе он почувствовал себя неважно.

Разумеется, на время болезни Торду запретили выходить из дома, и это бы поставило крест на их встречах, если бы ребята не нашли иной способ. Йенс отрыл у себя веб-камеру и отныне, пока родителей не было рядом, им удавалось немного поболтать по видеосвязи.

И вот сейчас малыш взбудоражил взрослого своим криком о помощи, – я придурок, правы были ребята в школе… – Так и не разъяснив ситуацию, продолжил сокрушаться по поводу произросшего, волнуя Тома всё больше.

Насколько он помнил, родители Торда отправились в театр, оставив братика на попечение старшему и если у старшего ребёнка стряслась какая-то беда, то младший так же в опасности. – Просто успокойся и расскажи вкратце. Если что, я могу подъехать. – заключил британец, понимая, что надо бы начать собираться, ибо мало ли что приключилось с детьми в отсутствие взрослых.

\- НЕТ, приезжать точно не нужно, я сейчас позвоню, но обещай не смеяться. — Это сообщение ввело Томаса в ступор. Его воображение рисовало картины того, как мальчики могли пострадать, где кто-то из них истекал кровью или был серьёзно ранен, но “смеяться”? С чего в подобной ситуации можно смеяться?!

\- Обещаю. – Переходя на другую вкладку, экран померк, а посередине дисплея появился значок с аватаркой норвежца.

– М-меня видно? – После принятия вызова, изображение прояснилось, показывая уже знакомый силуэт. На удивления, эта любительская камера снимала достаточно хорошо, позволяя британцу рассмотреть всё, вплоть до рисунка на пижаме мальчика.

Слава богу, никаких следов крови, но почему его собеседник без штанов? – Торд. Что происходит? – Посерьёзнел старший, обращая внимание на бардак в комнате, да и если присмотреться к самому ребёнку: припухшие щёчки, красноватый носик, слезящиеся глазки и дрожащие руки. Если бы Том был сейчас рядом, то есть, находился непосредственно за спиной Йенса, то наверняка мог бы уловить бешеный ритм крошечного сердечка, а это значило лишь одно: малыш плакал, нет, у него была истерика!

\- П-пообещай, что не будешь ругаться. - И чего Торд с этим заладил? Разве Томас хоть раз на него кричал? Британец не припомнит, чтобы он вообще когда-либо срывался на моделях, ведь от того, какое впечатление он произведёт на младших, зависело как долго протянет их сотрудничество. 

\- Не буду, доверься мне. – Как можно спокойней произнёс старший, принимая максимально расслабленную позу.

\- Я нашёл в родительской комнате… игрушку. Я искал у них в шкафу свою прошлогоднюю кофту и залез в какую-то коробку посмотреть, может ли она быть там, но обнаружил вот это… - Йенс взял в руки телефон и через секунду Миллеру пришло уведомление.

Вернувшись в чат, Том потерял дар речи, – х-хорошо, ты нашёл у родителей анальные шарики и тебя это настолько шокировало? Ты так и не объяснил, зачем тебе потребовалась моя помощь.

\- З-заткнись! Не произноси этого вслух! – Щёчки малыша заалели пуще прежнего, – это не всё! Стал бы я тебе звонить, если бы просто нашёл игрушку… дело в другом. – И чем ближе парочка подбиралась к сути, тем тише становился голос младшего, – я видел в одном хентае, как героиня использовала нечто подобн…

\- А так вот почему ты стал задерживаться перед сном в последнее время. – Британцу жаль прерывать рассказ, но он не смог удержаться от комментария.

\- Томас! – Торда настолько возмутила эта бестактность, что он намеревался демонстративно откинуть ноутбук в сторону, но приподнявшись, сдавленно ойкнул и поморщился, – девушке было приятно и я-я решил… – Тут его голос сломался, – мне страшно, Томми! Родители скоро вернутся и что я им скажу? – Серебряные глазки в миг наполнились слезами.

\- Малыш, расскажи, что конкретно случилось, здесь нечего бояться… – Ребёнок был на грани отчаяния, Миллер лишь надеялся, что его навыка убеждения хватит, дабы Торд посвятил его в ситуацию, а не вырубил трансляцию, оставаясь наедине со свой проблемой.

\- Я сделал то же, что девушка на видео. – Собрался силами Йенс, позволяя слезам упасть на покрывало.

\- Погоди, ты что… - До Томаса не сразу дошёл смысл услышанного, – то есть, ты смотрел хентай, у тебя под рукой оказались шарики и… о боже! – Старший страдальчески закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Всё настолько плохо?! – Воскликнул малой, обречённо пялясь на реакцию взрослого.

\- Нет. Просто. Как это произошло? – Уже с неподдельным спокойствием произнёс Томас, говоря себе, - “пора бы привыкнуть, что дети постоянно влипают в неприятности.”

\- Я смочил бусы слюной и вставил их внутрь. - На секунду повисла неловкая пауза, благо ребёнок продолжил, – и-и не могу их достать. Они застряли. Мне больно…

Если отвлечься от абсурда, то вырисовывалась максимально неприятная картина: родители возвращаются домой и застают сына без штанов, в чьём заднем проходе застряла игрушка для взрослых. Окажись Том в подобной ситуации… внутри всё похолодело, – так, Торд, в коробке не было лубриканта? Ну, то есть, никакого бутылка с жидкостью или чего-то подобного?

\- Н-нет, ничего другого я не нашёл, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Потому что слюна не лучшая смазка. Бусы застряли, ибо она высохла и для таких целей имеются специальные гели, которые помогают обеспечить лучшее скольжен… – Но не отходя от темы, – впрочем, ищем какую-нибудь замену. В доме имеется вазелин?

\- Нет, не видел…? - Судя по всему, малыш не знал о существовании этого средства, потому даже описывать его было бесполезно.

\- Тогда возьми любой жирный крем и следуй моим инструкциям. – норвежец поставил ноутбук на пол, исчезая за кадром, дабы немного пошариться на столе и вытащить с полки крем от загара, – но, прежде чем мы начнём, есть одно условие. Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, то отныне обращайся ко мне “мастер”, ладно? - Стоит ли повторять, что Томасу невероятно везло с этой моделью?

Британец впервые прилагал минимум усилий для получения материала и всё, что ему требовалось в данный момент – нажать кнопку записи и наслаждаться шоу.

Ребёнка смутил такой ультиматум, но он был не в том положении, чтобы обращать внимание на эту странность, – х-хорошо, что дальше?

\- Мне нужен обзор на твою поп… проблему, ляг и раздвинь ягодицы.

\- То… Мастер! А это обязательно? – Колебался Йенс, скрывая свой пах за длинной рубашкой.

\- Конечно, иначе как я узнаю, следуешь ли ты моим указаниям? – Миллер держал одну руку на мышке, а вторую опустил в боксеры, любуясь тем, как малыш откидывается на спинку и обхватывает своими ручками бёдра.

\- Д-достаточно?

\- В самый раз! – Восторженнее, чем надо бы, произнёс Том, сдавливая член у основания, – а теперь смажь оставшийся шарик кремом и протолкни в себя. – Ребёнок потянулся за тюбиком, выдавливая немного субстанции на пальчики, после чего, увлажнил красноватое от трения отверстие и, издав приглушенный всхлип, ввёл последнюю бусинку. 

\- Больно… – Прохрипел Торд, запрокидывая голову, чувствуя, насколько он переполнен.

\- Тише, я попросил сделать это, чтобы смазка оказалась внутри тебя, теперь шарики проскочат легче. – Когда игрушка полностью вошла, малыш потянул за основу-колечко, ощущая, как нечто растягивает его дырочку.

Томасу выпала “честь” наблюдать за норвежцем в реальном времени, потирая собственный член.

\- Ах! – Йенс закусил губу, сжимая простынь. – М-мастер…

\- Ты молодец, п-просто не останавливайся и добавь побольше крема. – С небольшим усилием, первый шарик покинул маленькое тельце.

\- Всё ещё больно? – Ребёнок искал угол, при котором извлечение игрушки доставило бы наименьший дискомфорт, устраивая целое представление для будущих зрителей, о коих и не подозревал.

– М-м… мастер. – Вот и четвертая бусинка показалась наружу. В этом Хаосе пижама младшего задралась, открывая вид на не менее нетерпеливый орган. – Я не смогу!

\- Приласкай себя. – Серьёзный тон заставил жертву вздрогнуть, – трогай себя, как делал бы это, смотря хентай. 

Торд повиновался, накрывая ладошкой трепещущий орган. Натянув колечко чересчур сильно, он вскрикнул и третий шарик выскочил из его отверстия, но отныне малыш не кусал губы, подавляя всхлипы, а пытался найти “ту самую” точку, которая доставляет ему столько удовольствия.

Негодник игрался с собой, дожидаясь, пока бусинка раскроет его дырочку и в последний момент сжимал мышцы, возвращая шарик обратно.

Распалённый похотью, Миллер откинулся на стуле и приспустив шорты, явил свой член, понимая, что ребёнок всё видит.

Но даже так младший не останавливался. – Какой проказник! Очень - очень плохой мальчик. Наслаждаешься, разрабатывая свою попку, я прав? - Больше для себя, нежели для модели, бормотал несуразицу Томас. 

Малыш прикрыл глазки, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, – почему так приятно? – Ещё пара толчков и его бёдра рефлекторно приподнялись, а на пижаму упало несколько белёсых капель.

**Рун о4ка, спасибо за рисунок, здоровья погибшим, если тебя снова закенселят**

Последний шарик выскользнул, и британец получил шикарный обзор на раскрытое отверстие, что так отчаянно пульсировало. Он излился лишь от одной мысли, что может заполнить эту жаркую узость.

Йенс приходил в себя, лениво потягиваясь на кровати и растирал затёкшие мышцы.

\- Ты молодчина. – Пробормотал Том, изнеможённо опускаясь перед клавиатурой и остановил запись, – теперь возьми салфетки и убери за собой и верни бусы на место. – Малыш кивнул, но по его лицу было видно, что последние указание он не исполнит, – хороший мальчик, как закончишь, можем немного поболт…

Не успел бывший студент договорить, как в дверь, по ту сторону экрана, постучали, вынуждая парнишку подскочить и с криком захлопнуть крышку ноутбука.

Они ещё обязательно спишутся, но после того, как Миллер обдумает произошедшее этим вечером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part won’t relate to the plot.  
> Just a sketch about, "what would be if Tom were a real maniac, not a romanticized pussy?"  
> Warning! Increased levels of violence.  
> Ppl who don't like such content can boldly scroll through uwu
> 
> Пасаны, следующая глава не будет относиться к сюжету.  
> Просто небольшой набросочек на тему, "а что было бы, окажись Том реальны маньяком, а не романтизированной ванилькой?"  
> Говорю сразу. Там насилие.  
> Если тут есть пиплз, которым подобный контент не нравится, можете смело пролистывать.


	5. Dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a maniac
> 
> And you 👈, yeah, you 👈, reader, stop right there! 😤  
> I know you wanna see this chapter, but-  
> First of all. It's not related to the main plot ☝  
> Secondly. VIOLENCE, many, many warnings below❗❗❗(I didn't add them cause, well… there's only one such chapter, so… )
> 
> In short, check the warnings and if it triggers you, don't read the chapter. Don't worry, you won't miss anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: major character death, rape, mention of violence, abduction, psychical deviations

**Pov Tom:**

It’s been a week since we escaped.

Our little hideout was covered by the cops. They searched everything they could get their hands on: photos, videos, e-mails. This, and even more, was made public. The news stirred people up. “Ealing’s maniac” or something they called me.

They left me no choice but how to resort to the backup plan and, convincing Tord (well, saying “convincing”, I meant: tying him up and stuffing into the car. I’ll never forget those desperate screams. The boy was wriggling in the backseats, kicking the door and begging for his mom), lay low in the newly acquired house in the “Chiltern” reserve.

Today was the first trip to the store for supplies. I had to lock the kid up before leaving. After the move, our relationship deteriorated.

He cries a lot, begs to go home and my persuasions doesn’t work anymore, and when I tried to touch him, he bit me, and I fell into such anger that… don’t want to remember what happened next.

He’ll understand, forgive, get used to it, and everything will be as before.

Taking the bags out of the trunk, I entered the house. Put the stuffs in the kitchen, I opened the bathroom door. You got so tired that you decided to take a nap right in the bath.

Leaving you here all day wasn't such a bad idea. At least here it’s warm, dry, access to water, toilet, almost all amenities, and an additional door, thanks to that, I know for sure my little model won’t escape. - Hi, I’m back. - I whispered, bowing over you.

You opened your eyes and after looked at me… swung to the opposite side of the bath, pressing the back of your head to the tile. - I know you're still sulking, but… I bought some sweets. You love them. - And without thinking, I took you by the arm, pulling out of the bathroom.

\- W-when can I go home? – That timid voice, I miss it so much.

\- I'm afraid I don't know the answer to this question. - Walking down the hall, you suddenly stopped, I didn’t see the expression on your face, but you wrapped arms around your chest, hugging yourself.

\- I wanna see my mom and dad and… even lil brother!

\- I understand, but… - I wanted to hug those fragile shoulders, but as soon as you straightened up, you pushed me away.

\- Fuck off, vile psychopath! - And realizing what you’ve done, watching me. – S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to. - Started to beg for forgiveness, stepping back.

\- You've become so naughty, that’s how puberty affects you? - Squatted down, you covered yourself with hands and began to sob. I grabbed you by the hair, forcing to look straight in my eyes. - I’ve told you so many times, but you never get it. Forget about your past. - You tried to stop me by clinging to my hand, but from now on, I realized that nothing will be as before until you become _completely_ mine.

Until you understand, you don't need anyone other than me.

And before I could recover, you were under me. Naked, tear-stained, so helpless.

We’ve never gone this far before. This is your first time, and I could punish you, but… my size. I won't forgive myself if I hurt you.

The other thing is, you’re so nimble and won’t be able to stay still while I’m looking for lube. But I remembered the rope that had been lying under the bed since the day we escaped.

I tied your hands behind with my favorite knot. You don't like it, but don’t say anything because you know if you do, it’ll only get worse.

My little wretch squeezed to the mattress. Luckily for you, I bought strawberry lubricant because I remember you love sweets!

Opening the tube, I put some liquid on my hand, warming it to room temperature so you’d be comfortable with it.

I took you by the leg, you stared at me blankly, then I kissed you on the forehead and brought my fingers to your pretty hole.

The next moment you scream, ask me to leave you alone, wriggle, try to escape of unpleasant feelings, but after a minute… you think I didn't notice how your body relaxed, and when I pressed harder, you started to shrink even more?

I think that's enough.

Finished stretching, I putted lube on my dick, spreading your legs wider.

\- W-wait it hurts! - Feeling like something bigger than my fingers pushing into your body, you start to break out with a double force. Kids your age are so energetic!

I notice that something hot running down my cock, I pull off and see a couple of scarlet stains, looks like you weren't lying about the pain. - Hush, be patient, the first time is always a lil… uncomfortable. - I whisper in your ear, gently biting your earlobe.

While I was pacing and my thrusts were intensifying, you were getting quieter and quieter. Weakened in front of my eyes. Your cheeks weren’t so pink anymore, and your eyes were no longer shining. One more deep friction, and I bit your neck, leaving a bright tooth mark on your skin, but as I slowed down, I discovered that the stain under your thighs was growing.

And it was all blood. So paradoxically, a lot from such a small body. You didn’t answer me anymore, didn’t respond to my slaps, and no matter how I tried, stopped breathing.

**Глава пятая: Тёмная экстра!**

Короче, эти почеркушки не относятся к сюжету, оно существует для удовлетворения любителей жести и является результатом совокупления моих негативных эмоций. 

Предупреждения исключительно для этой главы: смерть гг, изнасилование, насилие, похищение, псих.отклонения. 

Специально для пэндосов мне приходится добавлять эмодзи. Сама с этого оч ржю. 

Ну и повествование **от лица Тома**.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как мы бежали из города.

Наше маленькое убежище накрыли копы. Перерыли всё, до чего руки дошли: фото, видео, переписки на сайтах. Это, и многое другое, было обнародовано. Увы, общественности такой расклад не понравился. “Илингский маньяк” или что-то типа того.

Они не оставили мне выбора как прибегнуть к запасному плану и, уговорив Торда (ну как “уговорив”, скорее, связав и запихнув в машину; никогда не забуду эти отчаянные крики: мальчик вертелся на заднем сиденье, бил в дверь ногами и просился к маме), ретироваться на недавно приобретённый домик в заповеднике Чилтерн.

Сегодня была первая вылазка в магазин за припасами. Я был вынужден запереть малыша перед уходом. После переезда наши отношения резко ухудшились.

Он много плачет, просится домой и… мои уговоры больше на него не действуют, а когда я попробовал дотронуться до его тела, он меня укусил, и во мне такая злоба проснулась, что я… не хочу вспоминать об этом.

Он ещё поймёт, простит, привыкнет и всё будет, как прежде.

Вытащив пакеты из багажника, я вошёл в дом. Разложив сумки на кухне, я отворил дверь в ванную. Ты настолько утомился, что решил вздремнуть прямо в ней.

Оставить тебя тут на целый день было не такой уж и плохой идеей. По крайне мере здесь тепло, сухо, доступ к воде, туалету, почти все удобства и дополнительная дверь, благодаря которой, я точно буду знать, что моя маленькая модель не сбежит. – Привет. Я вернулся. – проговариваю полушёпотом, склоняясь над тобой.

Ты приоткрыл глазки и посмотрев на меня… отшатнулся к противоположному бортику, вжимаясь затылком в кафель. – Знаю, ты всё ещё дуешься, но я купил сладостей. Ты их любишь. – И недолго думая, взял тебя под руки, вытаскивая из комнаты.

\- К-когда мне можно будет домой? – Этот робкий голос, я так по нему соскучился.

\- Боюсь, я и сам не знаю ответа на этот вопрос. – Шагая по коридору, ты внезапно остановился, я не видел твоего личика, но ты обнял себя руками.

\- Я хочу к маме и папе и даже братику!

\- Понимаю, но… – Я хотел также обнять эти хрупкие плечи, но стоило тебе развернуться, как ты оттолкнул меня прочь.

\- Отвали, мерзкий психопат! – И осознав, что натворил, видя, как моя фигура возвышается над твоей головкой, – п-прости, я н-не хотел. – Взмолил о прощении, пятясь назад.

\- Ты стал таким неуправляемым, неужели, переходный возраст? – Присел на корточки, закрылся руками и начал всхлипывать. Я взял тебя за волосы, вынуждая смотреть мне в глаза, – я столько раз повторял тебе причины, но до тебя никак не доходит. Забудь о прошлой жизни. – Ты пытался меня остановить, накрывая мои руку своими ладошками, но отныне я понял, что ничего не станет как прежде, пока ты не будешь _полностью_ моим.

Пока не поймёшь, что тебе не нужен никто, кроме меня.

И не успел я опомниться, как ты оказался подо мной. Без одежды, заплаканный, такой беспомощный.

Мы ещё ни разу не заходили настолько далеко. Это твой первый раз, и я бы мог тебя наказать, но мой размер… я и сам себя не прощу, если нанесу тебе травму.

Другое дело, что ты такой прыткий и не усидишь на месте, пока я буду рыться в поисках смазки. Но тут я вспомнил о верёвке, что валялась под нашей кроватью с дня побега.

Я завёл твои ручки за спину, связывая своим излюбленным узлом. Тебе не нравится, но ты молчишь, потому что знаешь, (иначе будет хуже).

Мой маленький негодник вжался в матрас. А я, между прочем, купил клубничную смазку, ибо помню, что ты любишь сладкое.

Открыв тюбик, я нанёс немного лосьона на руку, согревая его до комнатной температуры, дабы тебе было комфортно.

Я взял тебя за ногу, ты непонимающе смерил меня взглядом, а после, я целую тебя в лоб и подношу пальчики к этому прелестному отверстию.

В следующий миг ты кричишь, просишь, чтобы я оставил тебя, вертишься, пытаешься уйти от неприятных ощущение, но спустя минуту… думаешь, я не заметил, как твоё тельце расслабилось, а толкаясь грубее и резче, твоя дырочка принялась сильнее сжиматься?

Думаю, ты готов.

Закончив разработку, я нанёс смазку на свой орган, шире разводя твои ножки.

\- С-стой, б-б… больно! – Чувствуя, как нечто большее, чем мои пальцы, вторгается в твоё нутро, ты начинаешь вырываться с удвоенной силой. Дети твоего возраста такие энергичные.

Ощущаю, как что-то горячее стекает по моему члену, приподнимаюсь и вижу пару алых разводов, похоже, ты не врал на счёт боли, – тише, потерпи, первый раз всегда немного… дискомфортно. – Шепчу тебе на ушко, слегка прикусывая мочку.

Пока я набирал темп, а мои толчки усиливались, ты становился всё тише и тише. Слабел у меня на глазах. Твои щёчки более не такие ровненькие, как когда мы начали, а глазки не сияли. Ещё один глубокий толчок и я прикусил твою шейку, оставляя на коже яркий след от зубов, но стоило мне отстраниться, как я обнаружил, что пятно под твоими бёдрами только росло.

И это всё была кровь. Так парадоксально много из столь маленького тельца. Ты мне больше не отвечал, не реагировал на мои удары и как бы я ни старался, перестал дышать.


	6. Fearless hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot, this chapter also has pornography, my bad 😣  
> Anyway, enjoy uwu

Tom never wanted his models in a sexual way. All he did was film the material, pretending to be a “good” adult to interact with kids. He was reminding himself, he is doing all this “for the money”.

If there was an opportunity to find an equally high-paying but _ordinary_ job he would have stopped.

Lately, any job would be good for him just to ease the conscience.

Feelings for Tord became a serious problem. The British man convinced himself that he was normal and only attracted by adults.

The cruel joke of fate. To him, love was retribution.

Digging his nails into his right palm, Tom lowered his head to the surface of the computer desk. A notification of a new message helped him suppress the oppressive thoughts.

\- It wasn’t my parents! The delivery man rang the doorbell and left a package >:0 - Remembering the frightened expression on the child’s face when he jumped from the bed in confusion, slamming the laptop lid, Miller's mouth broke into a smile. However, he is not in the right mood to call back and continue the conversation.

The time was near midnight. Thomas got up early but he continued texting with Tord because his parents had not yet returned and he was afraid to fall asleep alone.

The kid moved into the room of his little brother who, unlike the older child was not afraid of darkness and slept well in his crib.

Jens brought pillows from different rooms and built a shelter so the “creations of darkness” could not get him.

Luckily half an hour later the boy stopped answering the texts which could mean: he was so tired that finally fell asleep or he was eaten by said, “creations of darkness”. The British man chuckled at his own thoughts and went to bed.

*******

At the end of his probationary period Thomas was hired. He now officially occupies the “honorary” position of a waiter in an Asian restaurant. Finally, he will have a legal source of income other than a share in porn sales.

The morning fuss was over quickly. Miller was spending his lunch break in the staff room. His meal consisted of coffee and a slice of lemon cake when suddenly as he took another bite, the phone in his pocket began to ring.

\- Tommy, where are you?

\- In Ran Thai, want something?

\- I gort evidence. They’re chasing me. I’m in a golf parkside of the gas station. Pick me up. - The text was written carelessly, which led to conclude that the boy was not up to rechecking and therefore the photographer needs to hurry.

Swallowing the rest of his lunch, Tom went to the manager and came up with something the go, some crazy story about his cat is giving birth, asked for a day off.

His management, of course, is understanding and kind, but with such behavior, he will not stay here for long.

But now it is not so important, because his imagination drew pictures of Tord is shaking in fear, wandering around the park, hiding from his howling classmates.

Making his way around the golf course, having made a couple of laps, the British man spotted someone's jumper in the bushes. He approached the figure, finding the kid hiding in the foliage. Just hidden enough to look at Tom, as the little one jumped out of his cover, chirping excitedly. - Hurry, they’re still here! - The Norwegian lifted his backpack off the ground and grabbed the adult by the hand, rushing out of the park.

They were on their way to the photographer’s house. Storming into the apartment, the child hung on the neck of his companion. - I made a recording!

\- I didn't expect less, but what happened to you?! - The man noticed a couple of bleeding scratches on Jens' cheek.

As if that was the only thing to worry about.

Glancing over the boy, Thomas angrily noticed that all visible skin was covered with bruises and abrasions.

\- It all started in the locker room. They surrounded me and started shouting mean things. I turned on the recorder, but they noticed it and then…

\- Wait, hero, first we need to heal your wounds. - Miller is pleased to see the excitement of the kid who wanted to share the story of his feat, but what kind of adult is he if he does not take care of the child's bruises.

Seating the victim on the sofa, Tom pulled out a first-aid kit from the closet, but after taking another look at the boy, he added a couple of Band-Aids with a star print and… something from the bottom drawer. - Now tell me everything.

\- They chased me all the way to the golf course, but I managed to escape by turning off the track, and then… I fell and hid in the bush-ES! - Soaking the cotton pad, the British began to wash dirt the from wound on the elbow, feeling how the child tensed, breaking on the last word.

\- Now, your cheek. - Before the painful sensations, Tord squeezed his teeth and closed the eyes. - Between us. You’re not good at hiding. Your gray jumper stands out in the green. - The adult smiled warmly, finishing the disinfection, and glued the band-aid to the boy's cheek, gently kissing him on the cheekbone. - Your “horns” makes me wanna compare you with a… lizard? Yeah, a little salamander or a baby dragon. - Keeping his gaze on the kid's face, Tom touched the fluffy strands, smoothing the disheveled hair.

\- And I said I wanted to be a fox! They’re ginger too! – Jensen frowns, pissed in response to another bad comparison.

\- So, for you, it’s not “horns”, but “ears”? And since when are foxes cooler than fire lizards? - The child continued to frown, hinting that it was his final decision and he was not going to change his mind.

\- Got it, I'd better examine your legs. - The number of abrasions was striking: the skin on the knee peeled off, a several blue spots that stretched higher and went under the school shorts, a long longitudinal scratch on the calf. - My poor baby. - Thomas whispered, sitting down on the floor. He asked the boy to stretch his leg out to get a better look at the branch mark and soaked up a new cotton pad.

\- Tommy, it pinches! - Jens squeaked, feeling another touch to the inflamed skin.

\- Hush, just a little more. - The kid grabbed the upholstery of the sofa. - And… done! - Miller left the trembling leg, returning his gaze to the child, who was barely holding back tears. - Lucky for you, we don’t need to disinfect bruises. - Doing the similar procedure with the knee, Tom glued the patch to the damaged area, with a grin. - And now my hero awaits a reward. - The British twisted the school shorts, pressing his lips against a few blue spots.

\- W-what are you doing?! - The Norwegian put his hands on the elder one's shoulders.

\- Kissing your bruises so they heal faster. - With these words, he pressed his lips against the inner thigh, watching the soft skin get covered with goosebumps.

\- D-dummy! Who does that? - The kid resisted, feeling the other's hands rising higher.

\- Your mom, for example, when she wants to comfort you? - The photographer did not stop, leaning forward and lifted Tord's jumper, kissing the bottom of his belly.

\- S-stop, stop! - For a second, both really stopped, peering into each other's face.

Tom saw a sweet, innocent child, who was trying to cover up a blush on his cheeks.

Jens probably saw the adult with a frighteningly unreadable face.

However, the British man began to untie the belt of the school shorts.

\- W-wait! - The little one protested, unsuccessfully catching the insolent hands that had already finished with his fly.

\- I wanna show you something, I’m sure you’ve seen it in hentai. - Pulling the underwear down, Tom had a glorious view of the half-hard organ. - Children are so sensitive. - He playfully pressed his fingertip on pinkish head.

\- Why are you do…! - The kid could not finish his phrase, breaking into a short sound of pleasure.

\- Cause I wanna make you feel good. - Wrapped his hand around the soft organ, Thomas ran his tongue from base to tip.

\- This is a d-dirty place, you s-shouldn't… - In response to a confused speech, Miller made one last slow lick and then opened his mouth, taking it all in.

Tord reflexively grabbed the elder one's hair and, if at first, he tried to push the rapist away, but his grip weakened, allowing the pervert do what he wants.

Analyzing new sensations, the boy did not hear the suspicious click, but he did notice when something wet touched his ass. – T-Tommy? - The Norwegian fidgeted in fright, trying to see what the adult was doing. Meanwhile, Tom rubbed his hole with lubricated fingers.

And having lubricated the ring well, pressed, pushing one finger inside.

The child froze in tension, biting his lips. He was scared, but still trusted Thomas, so he did not break out or scream, only turned his head aside, trying to focus on the interior.

The index finger entered to the knuckle and it seemed that the smaller body could not take more, but gradually, the kid relaxed, getting used to ambiguous sensations.

The poor thing was driven crazy by the wet narrowness in the front and the stretching fullness from the inside, but if he did not like it, would he spread his legs wider, seducing the adult to new perversions?

For someone who had no experience at all, the boy showed incredibly restraint, especially when the second finger began to stretch him.

Tom stimulated the victim in different ways, until he pressed against one special spot. Jens' entire body shook as he let out a choking gasp. This was the place he teased with the toy!

Unable to endure the sweet torture, a few minutes later, Thomas felt something sticky on his tongue and pulled out the fingers.

The poor little one was in a complete mess. The British man, eager to retire in the bathroom, to “think about” what just happened.

But he could not leave the child alone.

\- W-what was that? - Tord, in confusion, ran his hands across the upholstery, trying to lift himself up.

\- I gave you a blowjob. - His pupils were dilated, and his eyes were full of panic.

Oops, it seems Thomas overdid with him.

\- I’m so tired, can I just… lie here? - Jensen was in some kind of shock, Miller could only guess what thoughts were spinning in this caramel head.

\- Of course, I’ll wake you if you fall asleep. - The torment of conscience began to terrorize the adult with double force, he was afraid he had gone too far this time. - Or while you’re resting, I can make us dinner. What would you like to eat? - Tom took the already familiar blanket out of the closet to cover the sleepy kid, but as he turned towards the kitchen, a tiny hand grabbed him by the shirt.

\- Don't go! S-stay with me… - This request makes the British man feel better, but something tells him it is too soon for complete relief.

Probably, Thomas will continue to torment himself with empty speculations, while guarding the child, who is curled up in his arms.

**Глава шестая: Бесстрашный герой**

Том никогда не желал свих моделей по-настоящему. Всё, чем он занимался – снимал на камеру. Притворялся “правильным” взрослым, дабы облегчить общение с детьми, раз за разом напоминая себе, что это всё ради денег.

Если бы представилась возможность найти столь же высокооплачиваемую, но заурядную работу, он бы непременно соскочил.

А в последнее время ему сойдёт любая работа, чтобы успокоить голос совести.

Чувства к Торду были серьёзной проблемой, ведь британец убедил себя, что нормален, что его привлекают исключительно взрослые люди.

Но, видать, у судьбы возникли иные планы. Для него эта влюбленность была карой.

Впиваясь ногтями в собственную ладонь, Том упёрся лбом в поверхность компьютерного стола. Отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей помогло уведомление о новом сообщении.

– Это были не родители, а доставка! Курьер позвонил в дверь и оставил посылку на пороге >:0 – Вспоминая перепуганное выражение личика ребёнка, что в растерянности подскочил с кровати, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, уголки рта Миллера приподнялись в улыбке, однако, он не в том состоянии, чтобы перезвонить и продолжить разговор.

Время близилось к полуночи, Томасу рано вставать, но он продолжал переписываться с Тордом, ибо родители до сих пор не вернулись и ему страшно засыпать в одиночку.

Малыш перебрался в комнату к братику, который, в отличие от старшего ребёнка, темноты не боялся и преспокойно посапывал в кроватке.

Йенс натаскал из разных комнат подушки и сконструировал форд, дабы “порождения тьмы” его не достали.

Благо, спустя полчаса малыш перестал отвечать, что могло означать: либо он настолько утомился, что уснул в разгар обороны, либо “его съели ночные монстры”, - ухмыльнулся британец, выходя из мессенджера.

*******

По истечению испытательного срока, Тома взяли на работу. Отныне он займёт “почётную” должность официанта в азиатском ресторане и наконец-то заимеет легальный заработок, помимо доли от продажи порно.

За утренней суетой подошло время обеда. Миллер уединился в комнате для персонала. Попивал кофеёк, закусывая лимонным кексом, как вдруг, телефон в его кармане отозвался вибрацией.

\- Томми, ты где?

\- В Ран Тай, а чего ты хотел?

\- Я дстал доказательства. Они преследуют меня. Я в гльф парке со стороны заправки. Забери меня. - Сообщение было написано небрежно, что наталкивало на мысль: пареньку было не до перепроверки текста, а следовательно, стоило поспешить.

Проглотив остатки обеда, Том выдвинулся к менеджеру и, на ходу придумав какую-то бредовую историю о том, что его кошка рожает, отпросился с работы.

Начальство у него, конечно, доброе, но с такими выходками на должности официанта он долго не протянет.

Но сейчас это не столь важно, ведь воображение рисовало картины, что где-то там, его Торд трясётся от страха, скитаясь по парку под гул своих одноклассников.

Нарезав пару кругов по гольф площадке, британец приметил чей-то джемпер в кустах и, недолго думая, подошёл поближе, обнаружив… притаившегося в листве ребёнка. Малому хватило лишь увидеть Тома, дабы вскочить с места, возбужденно затараторив. – Скорее, уходим, они всё ещё здесь! - Норвежец поднял портфель с земли и схватив взрослого за руку, устремился на выход из парковой зоны.

Их путь лежал к дому фотографа. Ворвавшись в квартиру, малыш кинулся на шею своему спутнику. – Я записал!

— Ты молодец, но где ты так уделался?! – Старший обратил внимание на пару кровоточащих царапин на щеке Йенса.

И если бы дело было только в них.

Окинув младшего взглядом, Томас с негодованием подметил, что всю видимую кожу покрывали синячки и ссадины.

– Всё началось с раздевалки. Они окружили меня и стали выкрикивать гадости. Я включил диктофон, но они его заметили, а потом…

\- Подожди, герой, сперва надо бы обработать твои раны. – Конечно, Миллеру приятно видеть то, с каким рвением малыш желал поведать о своих подвигах, но какой из него взрослый, если он не займётся ушибами ребёнка.

Усадив пострадавшего на диван, Том достал со шкафа аптечку, но ещё раз взглянув на мальчика, дополнив набор парочкой пластырей с принтом звёзд и… кое-чем ещё из нижнего ящика, - теперь рассказывай, как ты умудрился.

\- Они гнались за мной до самой гольф площадки, но мне удалось оторваться, свернув с дорожек, а потом… я упал и спрятался в куста-Ах! – Промокнув ватный диск, британец принялся промывать ранку на локте, чувствуя, как напрягся младший, срываясь на последнем слове.

\- Теперь щечку. – Опережая болезненные ощущения, Торд сжал зубы и зажмурился, – на будущее. Прячешься ты так себе. Твоя серенькая кофточка слишком выделяется на зелёном фоне. – Взрослый тепло улыбнулся, заканчивая обработку, и приклеил к щеке мальчика пластырь, нежно целуя скулу. – Из-за твоих “рожек” мне хочется сравнить тебя с… ящеркой? Да, саламандрой или крошечным дракончиком. – Задержав взгляд на личике сорванца, Том коснулся пушистых прядей, приглаживая непослушные волосы. 

\- А я сказал, что хочу быть лисой! Они тоже буро-рыжие! – Ребёнок насупился, раздраженно сопя в ответ на очередное неудачное сравнение.

\- То есть, для тебя это не “рожки”, а “ушки”? И с каких пор лисы круче огненных ящериц? – Малыш продолжал хмуриться, намекая, что это его окончательное решение и своего мнения он менять не собирается.

\- Понял-понял, лучше осмотрю твои ножки. – Количество ссадин поражало: ободранная коленка, несколько синеющий пятнышек, что тянулись выше и уходили под брючину школьных шорт, длинная продольная царапина на икре, – м-да, бедный мой ребёнок. – Прошептал Томас, садясь на пол. Он попросил мальчика вытянуть ногу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть след от ветки и промокнул новую ватку.

\- Томми, щиплет! – Запищал Йенсен, ощутив очередное прикосновение к воспалённой коже.

\- Тише, ещё немного. – Малыш вцепился в обивку дивана, – и… закончил! – Миллер отпустил дрожащую ножку, возвращая взгляд на еле сдерживающего слёзы ребёнка. – Твоё счастье, что хоть синяки обрабатывать не надо. – Проделав аналогичную процедуру с коленкой, Том приклеил на повреждённый участок пластырь, хитро ухмыляясь. – А теперь моего героя ждёт награда. – Британец загнул штанину, припадая губами к веренице синих пятнышек.

– Ч-что ты делаешь?! - Норвежец упёрся руками в плечи старшего.

\- Целую твои синячки, дабы они поскорее зажили. – С этими словами он прижался к внутренней стороне бедра, смотря как нежная кожа покрывается мурашками.

– Д-дурак! Да кто так делает? – Малыш сопротивлялся, чувствуя, как чужие руки поднимаются всё выше.

\- Ну, например, твоя мама, когда хочет успокоить тебя? – Не останавливался фотограф, подавшись вперёд и загнул джемпер Торда, целуя низа его живота. 

\- Х-хватит! Хватит! – На секунду оба действительно остановились, всматриваясь в лица друг друга.

Том видел милого невинного ребёнка и то, как тот прикрывал ладошками проступивший на щеках румянец.

Йенс же, наверное, лицезрел взрослого с небрежной физиономией и пугающе-нечитаемым, из-за линз, взглядом.

Впрочем, это не помешало британцу пойти дальше и расстегнуть ремень школьных шорт.

\- П-постой! – Запротестовал младший, безуспешно ловя наглые руки, что уже разделались с его ширинкой.

\- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, наверняка ты видел подобное в хентае. – Спустив бельё, Тому открылся очаровательный вид на слегка привставший орган, – дети такие чувствительные. – Он игриво задел подушечкой пальца розоватую головку.

\- З-зачем ты…! – Малыш не смог окончить фразу, срываясь на звук, близкий к стону.

\- Затем, что хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. – Обхватив мягкий орган, Томас провёл языком по нежной плоти.

— Это г-грязное место, н-не стоит… – В ответ на сбивчивую речь, Миллер лишь прикрыл глаза, полностью вбирая член в рот.

Торд рефлекторно вцепился в волосы старшего и, если поначалу он пытался отстранить насильника, то позже его хват ослаб, позволяя извращенцу делать всё, что тому взбредёт.

Занятой новыми ощущениями, малыш не услышал подозрительного щелчка, а после нечто влажное коснулось его попки, – Т-Томми? – Заерзал норвежец, пытаясь посмотреть, чем там занят взрослый, тот же ласкал его отверстие пальчиками покрытыми смазкой.

И достаточно увлажнив колечко, надавил, толкаясь внутрь.

Йенс сжался, мучительно закусив губы. Ему было страшно, но он по-прежнему доверял Томасу, потому не стал брыкаться или кричать, только отвернул голову в сторону, пробуя сконцентрироваться на интерьере комнаты.

Указательный палец полностью вошёл по костяшку и казалось, что маленькое тельце больше принять не способно, но с увеличением темпа, малыш постепенно расслаблялся, привыкая к неоднозначным ощущениям.

Бедолагу сводила с ума влажная узость спереди и тянущая заполненность сзади, но, если бы ему это не нравилось, стал бы он разводить ножки шире, соблазняя взрослого на новые извращения?

Для того, у кого полностью отсутствовал опыт, ребёнок проявлял невероятную сдержанность, особенно, когда в его нутро начал вторгаться второй палец.

Том пробовал по-разному стимулировать жертву, ища её слабую точку, пока не задел верхнюю стенку. Мальчишку пробило судорогой. Это и было то самое место, которое он дразнил игрушкой для взрослых!

Не вынеся сладостной пытки, всего несколько минут спустя, Томас ощутил нечто вязкое на языке и вытащил пальцы.

Дырочка младшего развратно пульсировала, отказываясь моментально сжиматься. Британцу не терпелось уединиться в ванной и “обдумать” произошедшее.

С другой стороны, он не мог оставить Торда одного.

\- Ч-что это было? – Малыш водил руками по обивке, стараясь приподняться.

\- Я сделал тебе минет. – Его зрачки были расширены, а глаза полны панического непонимания.

Кажется, Томас перестарался.

\- Я так устал, можно… я просто прилягу? – Йенс прибывал в шоковом состоянии, Миллер мог лишь догадываться, какие мысли крутились в этой головке.

\- Конечно, я разбужу тебя, если ты уснёшь. – Совестные муки с новой силой принялись терроризировать старшего, он боялся, что перегнул палку, зайдя в этот раз слишком далеко, - или, пока ты отдыхаешь, я могу приготовить на ужин. Хочешь чего-нибудь? – Том достал из шкафа уже знакомый плед, дабы укрыть ребенка, но стоило ему развернуться в сторону кухни, как крошечная ручка схватила его за край футболки.

\- Не уходи! О-останься со мной. – От этой просьбы британцу полегчало, но нечто внутри подсказывало, что расслабляться пока рано.

Наверное, Томас так и будет изводить себя пустыми домыслами, пока охраняет мальчика, что свернулся в его объятиях клубочком.


	7. New circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say I'm "busy", but I'm just "lazy" xd  
> Anyway, behold, a new chapter ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may again be my off-plot notes. A new character will be involved in it, if you read to the end and understand what I mean ;)  
> Just let me know if you like/don’t like this idea
> 
> Так, ребят, следующей главой будет внесюжетка, услада для тех, кто мечтал, чтобы мой педо-герой понёс наказание, а мелкого наконец спасли ✌   
> Ну а потом всё будет по-старому, ибо я не так планирую заканчивать фанфик)00

Tom woke up alone.

After checking the chat, it turned out that while the British man was sleeping, the boy received a call from his mom and, in order not to keep her waiting, he left without saying goodbye.

It has been about a month since then. And perhaps Thomas should have been offended that Tord once again left him without explanation and was “reluctant” with communication but there is always a reason. And here is one of them:

That evening, Tom dozed off with the child and did not wake him in time, which made the little one’s mother extremely worried.

As soon as Jens got home, he did not make excuses, just played the recording. His parents immediately swallowed words about punishment, explaining the long absence of the desire to be alone.

On the next morning, the family went to school. Short brief in the principal’s office, and they called the offenders and their parents too. And if, after listening to the recording, the cocky boys kept silent, their parents…

Miller may admire his little boy’s composure endlessly.

Their parents were starting to argue, putting one incredible theory after another, “The recording could be faked, our children did nothing wrong! In fact, maybe that Norwegian kid attacked them first, but a fragment of his words didn’t get on the record.” - They protested.

Heard enough, Jensen the eldest promised to withdraw his son’s papers from the school, vowing that the Department would be aware of this incident. Too late to smooth the corners, the head of the family made his decision.

Jens was incredibly happy. He might forget about school for a while. But from that day on, the boy began to suffer from nightmares. In order to help, Tom set up an instant notification system. And now, if the kid was feeling bad, he was always online, willing to listen to what had upset him this time.

Besides, Tord was booked to see a therapist.

Of course, the British man wholeheartedly supports his little one, but he could not comprehend all the subtleties of a child’s psyche, so he was inclining to trust a professional in this field. Although, Tord later confessed, their conversations helped him much better than all these techniques in building self-confidence and preparing to continue his student life.

The parents kept their eyes on the kid, adjusting their work schedule so that one of them would be at home.

But even so, the boy was making time for Tom, helping him take his mind off the restaurant routine, telling him how he spent the day, and chatting about hobbies.

For example, to cheer up their son, his father gave him a reason to spend more time outside (but still remain in their sight) by ordering a plan to build a treehouse! Tord told Miller with a twinkle in his eye that he had only seen it in films and that the first thing they would do after the meeting was to take a tour of the treehouse.

Thus, May has come to an end, the beginning of summer.

Jens still needed to see a therapist, he was also transferred to home study, on the orders of the Department, remaining at the former school. Considered that there is no point in looking for a new establishment for one month (at the beginning of next year, the child was supposed to go to high school), the parents agreed to such conditions.

Gradually, the boy was given his freedom back, allowing him to walk around the neighborhood. As soon as he had permission to leave the area, he immediately contacted Thomas, making an appointment at Oxford Street.

*******

For the first time, the kid did not want to look at colorful signs and passing tourists. All his attention was directed towards the phone, in which he kept updating the status of the interlocutor, constantly wondering where the photographer was at this current second.

Tom noticed the familiar figure from a distance. Tord was impatiently picking the ground with the sock of his shoe, sometimes raising his head to look forward, and then returning to the screen of the smartphone. Judging by the disgruntled expression on his face, the boy was wondering how dare Miller not answer him for a whole damn minute!

If he only knew that a moment later, he would be lifted into the air, firmly pressed against the other one’s big chest. Feeling sentimental, he would reach his hands towards the man’s neck, chaotically griping the fabric of the blue hoodie.

\- I missed you. - Thomas spoke, burying his nose into the child's neck, hearing his rapid heartbeat and intermittent puffing.

This meeting meant a lot to both of them.

The kid was talking about his experience of long-distance studying. In other words, his teachers used to teach him online, giving lectures, but were often limited a link to some educational portal. About finishing primary school. Tord will be tested, like other students, on the territory of his former school.

Though, the boy got one private teacher, an English tutor (also his future high school teacher). The Jens family has decided to focus on humanities, otherwise the native Norwegian would risk failing his studies.

Walking along the avenue, they both enjoy the sunny weather, but Tord would not be Tord if he had not stopped at the candy shop window. Tom loved to pamper his little model, so with a cup of iced tea and sweets, the couple took a table on the cafe terrace.

\- I was wondering. - Miller broke the silence. - The day you dozed off at my place. I wanna know what came over you. - The kid stopped chewing, pushing the blueberry muffin plate away. There was intense excitement in his eyes, but his eyebrows frowned with worry.

\- Can we talk about this later?

\- Later? You mean in messenger?

\- R-remember that treehouse I told you about? - After mentioning his “fortress”, the child moved closer, putting his hands on the table as if they were discussing a business proposition. - It's finished and we just have to spend the evening there! - “It's craziness to sneak into someone else's property!” - The shocked Brit almost burst out of his mind, but noticing the mixed reaction, Tord continued, – d-don't worry. We'll meet up when my parents go to bed-

\- And what about cameras? Remind me, do you have a guard dog? - In response to his justified concerns, the boy laughed carelessly.

\- We have no cameras, no dogs either, the door in the treehouse has a lock, we won’t be disturbed.

\- So, all I have to do is climb the fence and reach the treehouse?

\- Yes! B-but I’ll understand if you refuse. - The Norwegian looked down at his flickering palms, tapping the nail on the glass surface of the table, realizing that his plan was far from “perfect”, but when will they ever be able to be together?

\- I don’t mind. We still have no alternative and, hey, think of it as our first sleepover. - The adult cheered the kid up, climbing across the table and lifted the little one’s head by the chin, turning those extinct eyes on him.

However, his eyes soon glowed with happiness.

\- Then, eleven under the treehouse? - The rascal jokingly shoved the man’s hand away, jumping off the chair.

*******

Climbing over the fence, Thomas felt like a thief. Imagination drew pictures of someone going into the courtyard to breathe the night air, and then, finding a stranger, call the police.

Fortunately, as the British fell into the flower bed, he noticed a faint light breaking through the crown of the oak tree.

Coming closer, he saw a silhouette of the very house the boy had told him about. Climbing the ladder, Tom opened the hatch and found the child sitting by the window. Tord filled something in his notebook. Near his feet was a rabbit-shaped nightlight, which helped photographer get here.

\- What are you writing? - The adult asked, gently lowering the hatch behind him.

The kid flinched, dropping the pen. But as soon as he turned his head to the guest, his lips lit up with a smile. Leaving the diary aside, he rushed to hug the elder one. - You react as if you didn't believe that I’d come. - Tousling the caramel hair, the man felt the grip of the small hands become stronger. – It’s cozy up here, you even brought toys with you… Tord?

The Norwegian was quiet, he gathered his spirit before Thomas sat down in front of him, - I-I love… I love you, Tommy!

At that moment, the ordinary things lost their sense. Miller felt ashamed of his indecision, he literally forced the boy to take the first step, shifting such serious responsibility as a love confession to the fragile shoulders of the child.

He should not have run away from his feelings, no matter what happens next, if he is destined to go to jail, then…

Wrapped his hands around these childish, chubby cheeks, Tom, without hesitation, covered his trembling lips.

He will not regret at least about that, - I love you, too.

\- I didn’t know how to say this. I like spending time with you, but is there something wrong with us? Why haven’t I seen couples like… us, you know, when an adult date a child? - In order not to stand, the boys decided to move to the “bed” made of mattress and pillows. The British man lay on his back while Tord rested on his chest, staring at the brooding expression opposite him.

\- I haven't figured it out myself yet, and I also have a lot of questions. Do you mind if we look for answers together? - The voice of reason is lost among the cacophony of parental attachment and wild lust.

But after such a charming confession, Thomas would not dare to trivialize their intimacy. - As long as we keep our dates a secret, we don't have to worry about the future, and as long as I'm here, I promise we'll be together. Let's focus on this. - There is no going back. After tonight, life will not be the same.

Turning off the nightlight, the boys’ attention was drawn to the clear night sky. Jens did not miss an opportunity to tell Tom about the beauty of space and his idea of building a rocket or a base on the moon to save humanity from imminent disaster.

\- I see you’ve started hanging out on pop-science sites. - The adult chuckled, carefully laid the child down on the mattress.

\- Not at all! It was in the books we analyzed during the literature. – Even if they could safely stay in the treehouse during the evening, Thomas should not stay here until the morning, because Tord’s parents could have appeared at any moment.

\- And I thought you were only doing grammar. - Therefore, having covered the boy with a blanket, Tom moved towards the hatch.

\- Y-yes, but he says it's for general development. - The Norwegian did not take his eyes off his lover, wishing he stayed longer, but, unfortunately, that was impossible.

\- And remind me what’s your tutor's name?

\- Edward.

**Глава седьмая: Новые обстоятельства**

Том проснулся один.

Проверив общий чат, оказалось, пока британец спал, ребёнку позвонила мама и тот, дабы не заставлять её ждать, ушёл, не попрощавшись.

С этого момента прошло около месяца. И, наверное, Томасу следует обижаться, что Торд в очередной раз ускользнул без объяснений и до сих пор “неохотно” поддерживает общение, но на всё есть причины. Вот одна из них:

В тот вечер Том задремал вместе с малышом и не разбудил вовремя, из-за чего мать последнего крайне переволновалась, поторапливая сына как можно быстрее оказаться дома. 

Как только Йенс переступил порог дома, он не стал оправдываться об инциденте в школе, а лишь включил запись с диктофона. Родители тут же позабыли о всяком наказании, списав долгое отсутствие на желание побыть в одиночестве.

Следующим утром семейство отправилось в школу. После краткого разговора с директором в кабинет вызвали зачинщиков травли, а также их родителей. И если после прослушивания записи задиристые мальчишки держались молча, то их родители…

Миллер мог бесконечно восхищаться выдержкой своего ребёнка.

Их родители принялись обмениваться с присутствующими колкостями, выдвигая одну невероятную теорию за другой. И запись могла быть подделкой, и их детишки ни в чём не виноваты, и вообще, может, это Торд первым начал, а кусок с его обзывательствами просто не попал на дорожку.

Однако вдоволь наслушавшись бреда, Йенсен старший удалился в секретариат, забирать документы сына, попутно обещая, что данная ситуация дойдёт до Министерства. Без толку молить о компромиссе, глава семейства принял своё решение.

Йенс был безумно рад, что на какое-то время ему можно позабыть о школе, но с того дня малыша стали мучить кошмары, и, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить состояние ребёнка, Том настроил мгновенные уведомления. Когда малому становилось плохо, он всегда был в сети, дабы выслушать, что на сей раз опечалило мальчонку.

Помимо этого, Торда записали к настоящему психологу.

Конечно, британец искренне поддерживал ребёнка, но он не мог знать обо всех тонкостях детской психики, от того был склонен доверить профессионалу. Хотя, как позже признался сам Торд, разговоры с Томасом ему помогали куда сильнее, чем все эти техники по воспитанию уверенности в себе и подготовке ко вступлению в новый школьный коллектив.

Родители не спускали с мальчика глаз, подстраивая свой рабочий график так, чтобы один из них постоянно находился дома.

Но даже так малыш выкраивал время для Тома, помогая ему отвлечься от ресторанной рутины, рассказывая ему, как провёл день и периодически затрагивая тему хобби.

Например, дабы подбодрить сына, старшие подарили ему причину чаще проводить время вне дома (но по-прежнему оставаться в поле их зрения), заказав план по постройке домика на дереве! Торд с горящими глазами рассказывал Миллеру, что видел подобное лишь в фильмах и первое, чем они займутся после встречи – устроят экскурсию по домику.

Так май подошёл к концу, открывая летний сезон.

Йенс по-прежнему нуждался в услугах психолога, так же его перевели на домашнее обучение, по приказу Министерства, закрепив в бывшей школе. Рассудив, что подыскивать новое учреждение на один месяц не имеет смысла (в начале следующего учебного года малыш переводится в средне звено), родители согласились с условиями. 

Потихоньку мальчику возвращали былую свободу, разрешая гулять по окрестностям и как только предоставился шанс уйти из района, норвежец немедленно отписал Томасу, назначая встречу на Оксфорд стрит.

*******

Впервые ребёнку не хотелось рассматривать разноцветные вывески и проходящих мимо туристов. Всё его внимание было приковано к телефону, в котором он непрерывно обновлял статус собеседника, беспрестанно интересуясь, где в текущую секунду находится фотограф.

Ещё издалека Том приметил крохотную фигурку. Торд в нетерпении ковырял землю носком своей обуви, кратко поглядывая вперёд, и снова залипал в экран смартфона. Судя по недовольному выражению лица, мальчик недоумевал, как это Миллер посмел не отвечать ему аж целую минуту!

Если бы он знал, что мгновение спустя его поднимут в воздух, крепко прижимая к большей груди и расчувствовавшись, он потянет свои ручки к чужой шее, хаотично сминая ткань капюшона синей толстовки.

– Я скучал. – Произнёс Томас, зарываясь носом в шею ребёнка, слыша бешеный ритм сердца и прерывистое сопение.

Эта встреча многое значила для них обоих. 

Малыш рассказывал об обучении дистанционно, то есть учителя преподавали ему темы онлайн, а иногда и вовсе ограничивались перепиской с ссылкой на учебный портал. По поводу окончания начального звена. Торд пройдёт тестирование, как и прочие ученики, на территории школы.

И всё же у мальчика появился один индивидуальный преподаватель. Репетитор английского, и по совместительству, его будущий учитель из новой школы. Семейство Йенса решило сделать упор на гуманитарные науки, иначе норвежец рискует не справится с нагрузками.

Ребята прогуливались вдоль проспекта, наслаждаясь солнечной погодой, но Торд не был бы Тордом, если бы не остановился у витрин кондитерской. Тому же в радость баловать свою модель, потому взяв по чашечке прохладного чая со сладостями, парочка заняла столик на террасе.

\- Я всё хотел спросить, – начал Миллер издалека, – тот день, когда ты задремал у меня дома. Я хочу знать, что тогда на тебя нашло. – Малыш перестал жевать, отодвигая прочь тарелку с черничным кексом. В его глазах читалось сильное волнение, а брови сдвинулись ко лбу от беспокойства.

\- Мы можем поговорить вечером?

\- Вечером? Но как?

\- П-помнишь, я рассказывал про домик на дереве? – Упомянув свою “крепость”, малыш придвинулся ближе, складывая ручки на стол так, словно они обсуждали деловое предложение, – его закончили и мы просто обязаны провести там вечер! – “Пробираться на чужую территорию – это безумие!” – Чуть не вырвалось у опешившего британца и, заметив неоднозначную реакцию, Торд продолжил, – н-не бойся. Мы встретимся, когда родители лягут спать-

\- А что на счёт камер? Напомни, у вас случайно нет сторожевой собаки? - В ответ на вполне обоснованную тревогу, мальчик беззаботно рассмеялся.

\- Камер нет, собаки тоже, а дверь в домик запирается, нас не побеспокоят.

\- То есть, мне надо перелезть забор и подойти к домику?

\- Да! Н-но я пойму, если ты откажешься. – Норвежец перевёл взгляд на свои мельтешащие ладошки, постукивая ноготком по стеклянной поверхности стола и, видимо, осознавая, что его план далёк от идеала, но, когда же им ещё удастся побыть наедине?

\- Я согласен. У нас всё равно нет альтернативы и, эй, думай об этом как о нашей первой ночёвке. — Приободрил ребёнка взрослый, перевалившись через стол и поддел личико малыша за подбородок, обращая эти потухшие глазки на себя.

Впрочем, вскоре они просияли.

\- Тогда в одиннадцать у домика? – Шутливо пихнул большую ладонь озорник, сползая со стула.

*******

Перемахивая через забор, Томас чувствовал себя неудавшимся вором. Воображение рисовало картины того, как кто-то из семейства выходит во двор подышать ночным воздухом, а затем, застав незнакомца, вызывает копов.

Благо, по ту сторону, когда британец приземлился в цветочный рассадник, он приметил слабый свет, пробивающийся через крону декоративного дуба.

Подойдя ближе, сквозь листву показались сами очертания домика. Взобравшись по лестнице, Том приоткрыл люк, застав ребёнка сидящим у окна и что-то скоро заполняющим в блокноте. Подле его ножек стоял ночник в виде крольчонка, он-то и помог фотографу добраться.

\- Чего пишешь? – Спросил вторженец, аккуратно захлопывая за собой люк.

Малыш вздрогнул, выронив ручку, но обратив внимание на гостя, его черты озарила радостная улыбка и отложив ежедневник, он бросился обнимать старшего. – Ты так реагируешь, словно до конца не верил, что я приду. – Ероша карамельные волосы, взрослый чувствовал, как хватка на его боках становилась сильнее, – а неплохо ты здесь устроился и даже игрушки притащил… Торд?

Норвежец притих и, будто собираясь духом, прежде чем Томас присел перед ним на колени, робко произнёс, – я-я люблю тебя… я люблю тебя, Томми!

В этот момент привычные вещи потеряли смысл. Миллер испытал совестный укор за то, что своей нерешительностью, буквально вынудил мальчонку сделать первый шаг, переложив такую серьёзную ответственность, как любовное признание, на хрупкие плечи ребёнка.

Не стоило бежать от чувств и неважно, что будет дальше, если ему суждено сесть за свои деяния в тюрьму…

Протянув ладони к этим по-детски пухленьким щёчкам, Том, не задумываясь, накрыл дрожащие губы.

Он не пожалеет хотя бы об этом поступке. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Неловко отстранившись, парочка решила переместиться на подобие кровати из матраса и подушек.

\- Я не знал, как сказать. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, но с нами что-то не так? Почему я больше не видел таких пар, ну… когда бы взрослый встречался с ребёнком? - Британец лежал на спине, в то время как Торд ютился у него на груди, всматриваясь в задумчивое выражение напротив.

\- Я сам пока до конца не разобрался и у меня также куча вопросов. Не против, если мы поищем ответы вместе? – Голос разума затерялся среди какофонии из смеси родительской привязанности и дикого вожделения.

Но после столь очаровательного признания, Томас не рискнул бы опошлить их близость, – до тех пор, пока мы сохраняем нашу связь в секрете, нам не стоит беспокоиться о будущем и, пока я здесь, обещаю, мы будем вместе. Давай сосредоточимся на этом. - Пути назад нет. После этого вечера жизнь не вернётся в прежнее русло.

Выключив ночник, их внимание привлекло ясное ночное небо. Йенс не упустил возможность поведать Тому о красоте космоса и своей мечте – построить ракету или базу на Луне, дабы спасти человечество от неминуемой катастрофы.

\- Вижу, ты стал зависать на научно-популярных сайтах. – Усмехнулся взрослый, аккуратно перекладывая ребёнка на матрас. 

\- И вовсе нет! Это было в книжках, которые мы разбирали на литературе. – Если вечером они могли спокойно находиться в домике, то всё равно лучше не задерживаться здесь до утра, ибо в любой момент могут заглянуть родители Торда.

\- А я-то думал, что вы только грамматикой занимайтесь. – Потому, укутав малыша одеялком, Том двинулся в сторону люка.

\- Да, но он говорит, что это нужно для общего развития. – Норвежец не спускал глаз со своего возлюбленного, желая, чтобы тот остался подольше, но, к сожалению, это невозможно. 

\- Напомни мне, как зовут твоего репетитора?

\- Эдвард.


End file.
